Go The Distance
by ARandomFan91
Summary: Blaine is a famous singer, and Kurt is his biggest fan. What happens when Kurt follows Blaine around tour one summer, and the boys meet and fall in love? AU
1. Prologue

**A note: This is just the prologue. The rest of the chapters are normal length (aka, much longer than this). I just wanted to use this to set up the story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was totally and completely head over heels in love with Blaine Anderson.<p>

As far as Kurt was concerned, Blaine was the most handsome, talented, kind, wonderful man alive.

There was just one problem.

Blaine Anderson is a famous superstar... who Kurt has never met.

Sure, Kurt knew all of Blaine's songs, and talked about him with his friends all the time, because EVERYONE knew who Blaine was. His songs had been topping the charts for months now.

But Kurt had never actually met the man. He had a little knowledge on his background- for instance, he knew that Blaine was a strong supporter of gay/lesbian equal rights and he had campaigns all the time for voting, but, aside from that, Kurt tried not to pry into the singer's personal life. Kurt never even put posters of Blaine up on his walls, or anything like that, for fear that he would cross the line into obsessive fan that would scare Blaine away if he were to ever meet him. But Kurt certainly had a respectful admiration for the young man.

Kurt was currently a freshman in college, and was in his last week of school when he heard word that Blaine Anderson would be going on a twenty-city tour across the country, playing only in small clubs and bars, starting in New York City, where Kurt currently lived. And, of course, it was immediately settled. Kurt just HAD to go to that concert.

And then an idea hit him... why not be a groupie? Like, what the Beatles had. He should totally go to ALL of the concerts!

Kurt didn't have any plans that summer, and his best friend Mercedes was going back to Ohio to be with her boyfriend, and Kurt didn't really have anything better to do with his time. Plus, it might do him so good to get away from his crazy hectic life in New York City. He had overloaded on classes that semester, hoping to graduate early so that he could get started on his fashion career as soon as possible. And, because of that, he was EXHAUSTED. What better way to unwind than drive around the country and see his favorite performer sing his heart out every night?

Oh yeah... this was a great idea. Kurt Hummel was going to set out on a road trip. Kurt Hummel was going to meet Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay! I got this idea while writing Be Strong, but decided to wait until I finished that fic until I started a new one. So yay! Here it is! And I'm super excited to be writing it! Stay tuned for more! I'll be updating pretty regularly :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be Klainebows and Britanna 24/7


	2. Boy meets boy

After much deliberation, Kurt decided to spend the largest sum of money on his ticket for the NYC show to see Blaine. All of the shows were general admission, so he didn't have to worry about buying the best seat. He just had to get there early to guarantee that he got close to the front each night.

But for the NYC show, Kurt decided that he wanted to buy a backstage pass, in order to guarantee meeting Blaine.

Of course, Kurt was extremely nervous about this. I mean, this was his idol. His hero. And, he was pretty sure, his soul mate. What if he screwed up royally and embarrassed himself when he met him? What if he got over-excited and yelled in his face? What if he fell over? What if he forgot how to talk?

All of these questions weighed in Kurt's mind, but the idea of meeting Blaine Anderson overruled them all. Kurt had made up his mind. He would meet Blaine, and he was sure it would be magical.

And that was that. Kurt bought tickets to all twenty of Blaine's shows across the country, checked that he had enough money saved up to buy gas and food along the way, picked out his most fabulous outfits, and he was set.

And before he knew it, it was the night of the first show in New York City. Mercedes had decided to go with him to that one because she wasn't due back in Ohio for another week, so she thought it would be best to support her best friend and give him courage to actually go backstage and meet Blaine when the time came.

As for the actual show... it was amazing. Since Kurt lived in NYC, he and Mercedes arrived at the front doors of the club hours before they even opened. They were first in line, and managed to stand front and center, mere feet away from where Blaine would be performing.

And then, the lights dimmed. Everyone started screaming, Kurt the loudest, and then... there he was. Blaine freaking Anderson was right in front of Kurt Hummel, smiling out at the crowd, waving- all while wearing a freaking bowtie. Kurt thought he would die right on the spot.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out here tonight for my first stop on the tour! Crazy world we're living in that a small-town guy like me is playing a sold-out gig in New York City! I'm so thankful to be here tonight and I hope you guys have fun!"

And with that, Blaine began to sing. And it was even better than Kurt had ever dreamed it would be. Blaine's voice was even more breathtaking when live, right in front of him, and Kurt could have sworn that Blaine's eyes had wandered to him at least a few times throughout the show. It took everything Kurt had to not freak out like a fan-boy and scream right in Blaine's face.

But Kurt stayed calm throughout the whole show, swaying lightly to the music, listening intently with a smile on his face, never once screaming loudly or attacking the singer on the short stage right in front of him. And way, way too soon, the show was over.

Thank god Kurt would be going to 19 more, because there was no way in hell that one show would suffice.

But wait. The show was over, which meant...

"Come on, white boy. You've got the man of your dreams waiting for you." Mercedes said sarcastically, grabbing Kurt by the arms and pushing him around to the back doors.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I can't do this. I can't- No. I'm not ready. I can't do this! Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed repeatedly, fighting to get Mercedes to let go of him.

But Mercedes wasn't having any of that.

"Kurt. You're going to 19 more of his shows. Shouldn't you at least meet the poor boy before stalking him around the country?"

"It's not stalking, Mercedes! It's not like I'm following him down the street or finding out where he lives. He is playing shows around the country, and I just happen to want to see th-"

But Kurt was cut off as Mercedes pushed him through the back doors, flashing the security guard his ticket while Kurt was too distracted defending himself to realize what she was doing. And then, there was no going back. Damn that Mercedes for tricking him into going through with this.

"I'll be out where when you're done! Take your time! And have fun!" Mercedes called from the other side of the door.

And then the door shut. And Kurt was alone. And he was about to meet Blaine freaking Anderson.

But before Kurt had time to panic, the star himself came walking around the corner, a smile on his face.

And oh! He was shorter than Kurt. Kurt had never realized that from seeing pictures of the man or even from seeing him perform on stage that night. He just had such a large amount of talent that it seemed to make the man appear larger than life- height included. But Kurt didn't mind the height difference. Because Blaine was also much more gorgeous than any of the pictures ever made him out to be.

And Kurt found himself gravitating towards the young performer, holding out his hand in greeting. Blaine just blindly smiled down at him, not really taking him in, ready to give him his rehearsed warm greeting that he gave to all of his fans.

But as Blaine placed his hand in Kurt's, shaking his hand, about to give him a kind "thank you for coming" and then move on to the next fan who had bought backstage tickets, he _**really**_ saw Kurt standing in front of him, and WOW. This boy was beautiful. Like, the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen. In fact, he thought he was looking at an angel. And wow... just WOW.

Kurt was looking at Blaine expectantly, wondering why the singer hadn't said anything yet. He was just holding Kurt's hand, staring into his eyes. It was a bit off-putting, and a little more than terrifying.

"Ummm..." Kurt started to say, but Blaine interrupted, finally coming to his senses.

"I'm Blaine! Blaine Anderson. It's wonderful to meet you. What's your name?" Blaine said hurriedly, practically rushing all of his words together in his eagerness to learn more about the man holding his hand.

Oh, right! He was still holding his hand. He should probably let go before he creeped his fan out. Blaine reluctantly let go, missing the contact immediately.

"My name's Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you too. That was a great show. I just wanted to tell you that none of the other new artists have talent. Only you."

YES! Kurt had managed to deliver his speech that he had practiced over and over again flawlessly. Kurt made to turn and leave, excited that he had said what he wanted to say without messing up, eager to get out of there before he did something that would ruin the moment, but he was caught off guard by Blaine placing a hand on his shoulder, turning him back around to face him.

"Thank you! That's so... that's so great of you to say. I'm glad you think so, even though it's so not true. I mean, Katy Perry is fucking awesome." Blaine said, staring into the beautiful eyes of the young man in front of him. What color were his eyes? Blue? Green? Gray? He couldn't tell. But he wanted to find out.

Kurt didn't know what to say to this, so he just laughed politely, making to turn again before he realized that he couldn't, because Blaine still had his hand on his shoulder. And oh wow. Blaine Anderson had his hand on his shoulder. Okay... freak-out fan-boy time.

But then Blaine spoke again.

"I think I saw you tonight. You were standing front and center with a girl. Is she your girlfriend?"

Kurt was shocked. He thought he screamed gay all over... but apparently Blaine was completely oblivious.

Kurt laughed again, this time sincerely, as he replied,

"Hell no. That's Mercedes. She my best friend, but not my girlfriend. I'm 100% gay."

Blaine's smile lit up at this knowledge.

"You're gay? That's cool! Me too!"

Kurt was about to reply when a security guard came up behind Blaine, telling him that he had other fans that were waiting to see him. Blaine shrugged him off, telling him he would make his way around in a minute.

Kurt smiled to himself, excited that Blaine was paying so much attention to him.

"You're gay? I actually never would have guessed that." Kurt said, in complete honestly. Blaine seemed so masculine all the time, and he had a deep, rough voice that just gave off a straight vibe. Kurt couldn't believe that he would so lucky that his celebrity crush would end up being gay.

"Seriously? I thought all the Disney covers I did tonight would be dead give-aways. Plus, I'm pretty open about supporting gay/lesbian rights. And then, if you got to know me, you would realize that I'm super obsessed with musical theatre, vogue, and, most importantly, MEN."

Blaine chuckled, and Kurt laughed right along with him, currently on cloud nine at the information that the man of his dreams was gay. He just could not believe his luck. This was crazy.

"Sooo, I should probably let you get along to your other fans. I hate to have taken up so much of your time. But I just wanted to let you know that I have tickets to all of your shows this summer. I decided I needed a break from school and thought I'd drive around the country for a while."

"Woah. Seriously? You'll be at _all_ of my shows? That's insane! But totally awesome! I look forward to seeing more of you, then, Kurt. I guess I'll be talking to you soon." Blaine replied, then winked before turning away to greet his other fans.

Kurt was speechless. Blaine Anderson just winked at him. And talked to him for like, 5 minutes. Kurt couldn't have been more excited at what just happened, and literally ran from the room so he could spill all the juicy details to Mercedes.

Little did Kurt know that Blaine was just as excited at the idea of seeing him every night at his shows. He had immediately hit it off with the young man, and it didn't hurt that Kurt just happened to be the most beautiful man he had ever set eyes on. Blaine found himself looking back over to the spot where Kurt had just been standing, but he was already gone. Blaine felt something in his stomach lurch, and, were those... oh no, those couldn't be butterflies in his stomach...

But Blaine just tried to ignore the feeling he was getting in his stomach and went back to casually saying hi to all of his other fans, looking forward to getting back to the bus to get some rest before his next performance in two nights.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that meeting went even better than Kurt could have ever imagined. And now Blaine's a smitten kitten. But will Blaine go with that feeling, or put his walls up to keep himself from getting his heart broken? You'll have to wait to find out. Mwahahaha!


	3. Boy finds boy

The next two shows, Blaine kept an eye out for Kurt, intrigued by the gorgeous boy. But Blaine tried to stop his mind from wandering to his fan when he could help it.

You see, Blaine had a rule for himself that he made shortly after he had his heart broken after becoming famous. He found out the hard way that people often tried to use him for his fame. No one really cared about him. And if they did, they only liked the image that he was portrayed as in the media. No one really knew him.

Because of this, Blaine made it a rule to not date or be interested in his fans. Of course, he had complete love and admiration for his fans. Without them, he'd still be stuck in a glee club somewhere- not touring the country like he was currently doing.

But there was something different about Kurt. Blaine wasn't sure exactly what it was. Maybe it was the fact that Kurt was absolutely beautiful. Or that he wasn't as hyper-active as some of his fans tended to be when meeting him. And Kurt's dedication to Blaine, touring around the country with him, was really touching. No matter how hard Blaine tried, he couldn't seem to tear his thoughts away from Kurt for too long.

It didn't help that Kurt was at every show, and Blaine couldn't help but look for the boy in the crowd.

The next two shows, Kurt didn't stand as close to the front as he had in New York. He decided that since he would be at every show, he would allow other fans the opportunity to get a close look at the singer. I mean, Kurt had met Blaine, for god's sake. He was completely satisfied to just be there at the show, no matter where he stood.

But Kurt couldn't help but notice that no matter how far back he stood, Blaine always seemed to find him, usually about halfway through the show, and that Blaine's eyes kept glancing back to him every so often after he located him.

Kurt would always blush, grateful that Blaine couldn't see his red cheeks because of the dark lighting in the clubs, and then he would continue to bob his head to the music, enjoying the flawless voice of the famous singer, trying to convince himself that it was just a coincidence that Blaine always found him. He played in relatively small arenas, after all.

But after Blaine's fourth show, Kurt could not talk himself out of believing that Blaine was actively seeking him out in the crowd.

Blaine had made a decision. He had to see Kurt again, if anything so he could try to get the boy out of his head. Maybe he would be able to convince himself that Kurt wasn't as attractive as he remembered, or maybe Kurt would scream in his face and Blaine would be able to move on, writing the boy off as just another crazed fan.

So after the show, Blaine darted backstage and rushed outside to the front doors, where the fans would be exiting.

That was a seriously stupid idea.

Sure enough, he appeared at the front door shortly after fans began exiting the arena. And all hell broke loose. Fans were screaming and running up to Blaine, just trying to get close to him, or touch him, all chanting his name and jumping up and down in their excitement.

Blaine got lost in the crowd. In his rush to get to Kurt, he had forgotten to bring his security guard along. And now he was stuck in a mob of crazed fans, all wanting pictures and autographs. The only way Blaine could see himself getting out of this was just to consent to the fans' pleas, smiling for pictures and giving autographs, praying that no one would get hurt in all the excitement.

It was as Blaine was about to pose for another picture for someone who had pushed their way to him that he saw the familiar eyes that had stuck in his memory earlier that week.

It was him. Kurt. In the middle of the crowd, trying to see what all the chaos was about, staring right at Blaine, an expression of shock on his face.

Blaine mouthed "help me" at Kurt. Kurt understood and starting pushing his way through the crowd to get to him.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, who was doing his best to lead the shorter man out of the crowd.

"Ok, people, that's enough. You've had him long enough. Make way! Make way!" Kurt cried out as he pushed and shoved his way through, making sure to keep a tight grip on Blaine, wearing an expression on his face that Blaine could only call his "bitch face".

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. But at least he had found who he was looking for.

At this point, security had been alerted as to what was going on and rushed out to meet Kurt and Blaine, attempting to pull Blaine away from Kurt and get him back inside, away from the crowd, but Blaine refused to let go of Kurt's hand, saying,

"He's with me."

Security didn't question him and let a confused Kurt come along with them backstage. Once they were safely inside with the doors closed and locked, Blaine finally relaxed, laughing at the crazy situation he had gotten himself into, all for a boy he barely knew. What the hell was he doing? Kurt was wondering the same thing.

"What the hell was that? You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking going out into a rabid crowd after your show? You've never done that before!" Kurt yelled out, scolding the singer.

Blaine just laughed even harder at this.

"You." He managed to squeak out between laughs.

"Me? What?" Kurt asked, more confused than ever.

Blaine had finally managed to calm down a little.

"I wanted to find you, Kurt. See you again. I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee with me."

Kurt was speechless. He could barely believe that Blaine Anderson had even remembered his name since meeting him last week. Kurt was sure he must have met hundreds of people since then. And then to have risked his life just to ask him out for coffee. What the fuck was happening? Again, Kurt voiced this question out loud.

"What the fuck is going on? I am so confused. Why would you want to go out for coffee with me? You're Blaine fucking Anderson."

Blaine laughed again,

"And you're Kurt fucking Hummel. I'm intrigued by you. You seem like a really sincere person and I just want to get to know you more. I mean, it's the least I can do considering you'll be at all of my shows."

Kurt stood there for a minute, silent, contemplating what had just happened.

"Ummm... Ok? I guess. Yeah. Sure. Coffee. Let's go. Just... bring security with you this time. Please."

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, alerting security that they were ready to go. Blaine was taking Kurt, a fan, on a date.

Wow. What in the world was he thinking?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next up- Kurt and Blaine go out for coffee and swap life stories. Will Blaine write Kurt off as just another fan? Will he be able to trust him with his heart? Will Blaine live up to the expectations Kurt had built up for him in his mind?


	4. Boy dates boy

Kurt and Blaine set off after about thirty minutes, allowing the crowd to clear a little bit before they ventured outdoors again. And this time, Blaine made sure that a security guard went outdoors first, so that Blaine wouldn't get attacked by a mob of fans.

They agreed that Starbucks' coffee was the best, so they went to the closest one a few blocks away and decided to drink it outside, walking around a park that was nearby. Neither man had ever been to Seattle, which is where Blaine's latest show was, and so they wanted to take in the new and exciting sights.

The streets were basically empty since it was now around eleven o'clock at night, so Blaine told his security guard that he could take the rest of the night off and get some rest. Blaine figured they would be safe enough now that they had wandered a few blocks from the arena. Blaine found from experience that fans generally left him alone on the streets, especially if he was with someone else.

As the men began walking down the street, coffee in hand, Blaine asked Kurt to tell him a little bit about himself, but Kurt brushed it off, saying,

"There's nothing really worth telling. I mean, I'm just a plain old college student making his way through life in hopes of one day becoming a fashion designer."

Regardless, Blaine was impressed. Kurt had goals in his life, and Blaine found that respectable.

"Why don't _you _tell _me _about yourself?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Haven't you read all the tabloids? I'd expect that a fan such as yourself, willing to follow me around the country, would already know everything worth knowing." Blaine joked.

"I actually don't read tabloids. I stick to Vogue, mostly. I'm more into fashion than gossip. I mean, I know that you support gay/lesbian rights, which kind of makes you my hero. And I know that you support voting, and, don't hate me for saying it, but EWWWW. I hate politics. It's just so... blah. Boring. But aside from that, I don't really know anything about you. I mean, the _real _you. I just have a deep appreciation for your voice. You are extremely talented."

Blaine was in shock. A fan who was willing to follow him around the country, all for his voice. Not because he was in love with the idea of all the rumors that spread about him, or completely obsessed with his looks... Oh, but wait. Blaine didn't know if Kurt was obsessed with his looks. And now he was kind of curious as to whether Kurt found him attractive. He secretly hoped that he did.

"Ok. So I have one last question for you. Do you have a poster of me in my room?"

Kurt blushed.

"No. I don't, actually. Not that you're not lovely... because... err... umm... you are. Uh... yeah. But no. Sorry."

Blaine was blushing now too.

"Thanks? I guess. I mean, you're lovely too... I mean... uhhh... Yeah. Sorry if that was awkward of me to ask. I was just curious."

Then Blaine cleared his throat and tried to cover up his awkwardness with a joke.

"Had to make sure I wasn't out with too crazed of a fan."

"Crazed?" Kurt laughed.

"I don't know if I'd call myself crazed. Excited, yeah. But I try not to freak out. I mean. I used to sing too. So I get it. You're a singer. It's what you do. Just because you're famous for it shouldn't make you any different from me. I mean, I'm not assuming we're anything alike. I mean, who knows. But yeah... I don't see why people always have to scream and freak out."

Kurt now officially felt awkward. He didn't know why he kept rambling on and on like that, but Blaine seemed un-phased by it all, which was reassuring.

"So you weren't excited when you met me?" Blaine teased.

"Oh, I was definitely excited. And nervous. You're so talented! I mean, I thought I had an incredible voice, but, wow. Just wow."

"So you sing?"

"I used to. Not so much any more. I mean, I still do for fun or in the shower or whatever, but nothing formal."

"Let me guess... countertenor?"

"How'd you know?" Kurt teased, knowing perfectly well that any one could guess that he was a countertenor just from hearing him speak. Yeah, Kurt's voice had gotten a bit deeper with age, but it was still higher than any other male he had ever met.

"So... back to what I was saying earlier. Tell me about yourself. I don't really know that much." Kurt said.

"Umm... well, I don't know what to say. What do you want to know?" Blaine questioned, not knowing where to begin.

"Tell me about your past. What was life like before you got famous?" Kurt asked, hoping he wasn't crossing any lines, prying into this man's life.

"Well... that's not exactly a fun story. In fact, it's pretty deep for first date material..."

Kurt cut him off, almost choking as he took a sip of his coffee,

"First date? Is this a date?"

"Oh... umm... well, yeah? Yes. I mean, if you want it to be. Do you want it to be?" Blaine questioned, nervously.

Kurt stopped walking for a minute, silently thinking it over. To be completely honest, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be a date or not. He barely knew this man. Yeah, he looked up to him and everything, but he didn't know all that much about him. For all he knew, he could be a complete douche bag who was completely full of himself. Of course, Blaine wasn't exactly giving off that vibe, but you never know. And what if he ended up being a complete womanizer? Except... with men. Kurt just wasn't sure.

"I'll let you know." Kurt finally answered, beginning to walk again. Blaine followed his cue and stepped up his pace, falling in line with the taller man again.

"In the mean time... I don't mind deep talk. That is, if you don't mind sharing with me. I'm a good listener. And I promise I won't go blabbing to tabloids." Kurt said.

"I believe you." Blaine answered. And he honestly did. Blaine had no idea why he put so much trust on this man, but he did. He just hoped to god that it didn't come back and bite him in the ass.

"Well... I came out as gay when I was in high school. I got bullied pretty badly because of it. I won't go into deep details, but... teenagers can be pretty violent when they set their mind to it. And being gay in Ohio isn't exactly ideal."

"Yeah... tell me about it." Kurt agreed.

"Wait... you grew up in Ohio too?"

"Yeah. Lima, Ohio, to be exact."

"Oh wow! We were actually pretty close. I grew up in Westerville, about two hours away. At least, I did once I transferred to Dalton Academy."

"You didn't happen to be in the Warblers glee club at Dalton?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah! I was, actually! Wait... if you went to school in Lima... you went to McKinley. Were you in New Directions? They beat us my junior and senior year of high school! I was crushed!" Blaine said.

Kurt laughed.

"Yep. That was me. Not that I ever got a solo. But yeah, I was in New Directions. The Warblers were fantastic though. Which makes a lot of sense now, considering that you sang with them. I can't believe we actually beat you guys! That's crazy!" Kurt said in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, you must be a damn good singer to have beaten me." Blaine joked, nudging his shoulder against Kurt's.

It was official. Blaine just had to hear Kurt sing. Yeah, Kurt said he didn't sing anymore, but New Directions was amazing, from what Blaine could remember. I mean, for god's sake, they had beat the Warblers! Kurt must be an amazing singer. And now Blaine wanted nothing more than to hear this beautiful man beside him sing. He'd have to make that happen, and soon.

"So, what was life like outside of glee club? I know for me that glee club was my safe-haven. Was it the same for you? I mean, singing must mean something important to you for you to still be doing it professionally." Kurt asked.

"Yeah. The Warblers were like family to me. I was accepted there. I was accepted by everyone at Dalton. But it was a bubble completely separate from the real world, and that hit me hard when I graduated from there. I went to college, and things weren't too bad there, either. I was in California, so everyone was pretty accepting there too. I had a few run-ins with people who spoke their mind to me. Lots of people telling me I was going to hell and that being a fag was a sin. But I just ignored them... even though their comments hurt like a bitch."

Kurt grimaced, knowing exactly what Blaine meant. He had been called a 'fag' way too many times in his life, and while he generally ignored comments like that now, it still hurt every time someone said it to him.

"So then I dropped out of college after I got an offer from a music label when they saw me playing at some local cafe. They said they wanted to sign me, but only under the condition that I pretended I was straight. They said they couldn't have a fag representing them. So, obviously, I turned them down. Luckily, another music label heard about everything that was going on and asked me to come in and play for them. They liked what they heard and told me that I didn't have to pretend to be anything I wasn't. So, of course, I signed with them instead. The rest is history."

"What about your family? Did your family support you throughout all of this?" Kurt asked, wanting to learn more about Blaine. He was completely intrigued by every word that came out of his mouth.

"I guess you could say they were supportive of me. I mean, they let me transfer to Dalton when I needed to. And they supported my decision to follow music as a career. As for being gay, they still supported me, but they didn't really understand it. In fact, my dad spent one summer with me once trying to rebuild a car, in hopes of turning me straight by getting my hands dirty." Blaine broke off laughing at the memory that was anything but funny.

Kurt felt extremely sad for the man beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. That's got to be tough."

"I assume that your family was supportive of you?" Blaine questioned, hoping to take the attention off himself for a minute.

"Well, my mom died when I was eight years old."

Blaine attempted to cut Kurt off after that statement to tell him how sorry he was, but Kurt stopped him.

"Don't tell me you're sorry. I know you are. It's fine though. It was a long time ago. And I have an amazing step-mother now who I love very, very much. She accepts me for who I am. As does my dad. We actually used to work on cars together too, so that's something else we have in common. But we built cars together because we enjoyed it. I worked on cars with my dad because I love him. I'm sorry that you couldn't have that with your dad." Kurt said, reaching out in a moment of bravery, squeezing Blaine's hand gently before letting go just as quickly as he had reached out, blushing at his act of boldness. But Blaine didn't seem to mind.

In fact, Blaine was blushing at the contact with the beautiful man beside him too, and had to stop himself from staring into the man's eyes beside him. Kurt was quick to continue speaking, in order to get rid of the tension in the air.

"I mean, I never dated anyone in high school, so my dad didn't have much to worry about as far as me acting on being gay. I was the only out guy in my school. I mean, it is Ohio. And then when a guy did come out, he took advantage of me, so, of course, he was out of the picture." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine couldn't believe it. How could Kurt talk about being taken advantage of so lightly. I mean, sure, it may have happened years ago, but still. Kurt was strong. He just brushed off his tragic past like it was no big deal. Blaine wished he could be as strong and mature as Kurt. And then Blaine realized that he didn't even know how old Kurt was.

"How old are you, Kurt? I just realized we've been talking all this time and I don't even know how old you are. I mean, I assume you're legal since your in college, but you can never be too safe." Blaine joked, winking at Kurt.

"I'm nineteen." Kurt answered.

"Oh! Cool! Me too! Cool..." Blaine said, blushing again. Why couldn't he stop blushing around this guy?

"So... I have another question for you, Blaine."

"Shoot." Blaine responded.

"Do you normally take your fans out for coffee?" Kurt asked, a smirk on his face.

But Blaine responded seriously.

"No. Never. Only you."

"Why is that? Why me?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

This time, Blaine was the one to stop walking, pausing to think over his answer. He couldn't come up with one.

"I don't know." Blaine responded, honestly.

"I never do this. I'm very careful with my heart. I've had some bad experiences in the past with my "friends" using me for my fame. They make sure the paparazzi get a good shot, and then they're done with me. I make it a rule to never date fans... but then again, we're still not sure if this even is a date, so I guess that it makes it okay. But fans don't really know me. They think they do, but they don't. They know me as who they want me to be for them. But I'm not all that great. I mean, I like who I am, and I like where I'm at in my life, but I'm not who everything thinks I am." Blaine explained.

"Well, I think you're pretty great. And that's after a night of talking to you, so does that count?" Kurt asked, completely serious, not understanding how Blaine could not see what a great guy he was. Kurt completely understood why his fans looked up to him so much. Blaine was genuinely a great, interesting, fun guy who was extremely passionate about the things he loved.

Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Yeah, I guess that can count."

When Kurt and Blaine looked away from each other, they suddenly realized that the sun was beginning to rise.

"Holy shit. It's morning. I have another show tonight in another city. I should get back to the tour bus." Blaine checked his phone and, sure enough, he had 17 missed calls from his manager.

"Yeah. I should probably hit the road too if I want to make it to your next show." Kurt said, winking.

The boys walked back to the arena together, chatting along the way about anything and everything. When they got to the arena, Kurt said,

"Well, that was a really great date. Thanks for buying me coffee."

"So then it was a date?" Blaine questioned, a huge smile on his face

Kurt just smiled back before saying,

"I'll see you later tonight, Blaine."

Then Kurt made his way across the parking lot to his car, smiling to himself as he walked away.

Kurt got back to his car and sighed. He had no idea what had just happened, but he had really enjoyed it. He had always claimed to be in love with Blaine Anderson, but that was just a manner of speaking. He never actually thought that he was in love with the man. He didn't even know him. But now that he had spoken to him and gotten to know him, he couldn't stop the butterflies that were flitting around in his stomach. Shit. He was in some serious trouble.

Little did Kurt know that Blaine was currently sitting on his tour bus, going through the same dilemma. It appeared that Blaine was falling head over heels for one of his fans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **THPG-13x, this one goes out to you. You ask for longer chapters, I hope I delivered!

So I know where I want to go with this story, but I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter. But I'm sure it will hit me soon, and as soon as it does, I will post it for you guys. So stay tuned! In the mean time, reviews are love. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to suggest away! :)


	5. Boy texts boy

Blaine was setting up for his fifth show. He was officially a fourth of the way through his tour. He had been going for two weeks.

And it was official. After his date with Kurt, he could not get the boy off his mind. This was bad. It went against all of Blaine's rules about dating fans. But Kurt seemed different. There was something honest and sincere about the young man. He seemed to really want to get to know Blaine. No one had ever taken the time to really get to know him before. Blaine was completely stricken by the man.

Which influenced his decision to mix up his music set that night. He would add a song, directed at Kurt.

It took the whole ride to the next city the day after his date with Kurt for him to decide which song to sing to Kurt. He didn't necessarily want a relationship with him, even though his heart begged to differ. But, I mean, he was still on tour and everything. And he had only known the guy for two weeks. But he knew that he definitely wanted to spend more time with him. And the best way he could think of getting that point across was by serenading him. He finally found a song that conveyed everything he felt at the moment, and he felt confident that Kurt would be happy.

Blaine hoped that Kurt decided to stand up at the front so he could make sure that Kurt understood that the song was for him.

And he was in luck. Kurt stood front and center at his show that night. As Blaine walked out onto stage and greeted the crowd with his rehearsed speech, he glanced down at the beautiful man right in front of him and gave him a smile, waving inconspicuously at him.

He opened with his usual song, a fast upbeat pop number that he wrote back in high school, then he transitioned to a Disney cover, then on to a musical theater song. Then another pop song. This was the part in the night when he would usually cover another, slower Disney song, but this is where he decided to sing to Kurt.

"Okay, everybody. I hope you're all having a good time tonight! Normally I would cover another Disney song at this point, but I'm changing it up a bit tonight. I hope you don't mind!"

Blaine paused, looking down at Kurt, making sure he had his full attention. Kurt was looking up at him with a curious expression on his face. Blaine smiled down at him.

"I made a new friend, recently. And he's here tonight. And I'd like to dedicate this song to him. I hope you like it. It's called We Could Be Friends, by Freelance Whales. So here it goes..."

With that, Blaine began to sing his heart out, never once taking his eyes off of Kurt.

**I am convinced  
>that we could be friends<br>We have several interests in common  
>In common<strong>

**And I am convinced**  
><strong>that we have been friends<strong>  
><strong>Were you a Tahitian<strong>  
><strong>grain of sand<strong>  
><strong>In a past life?<strong>

**Please don't put your face into your hands**  
><strong>we could be friends<strong>  
><strong>Please don't put your face into your hands<strong>  
><strong>we could be friends<strong>

**I am convinced**  
><strong>that we should be friends<strong>  
><strong>We compare our hearts<strong>  
><strong>to things that fly<strong>  
><strong>But cannot land<strong>

**Please don't put your face into your hands**  
><strong>we could be friends<strong>  
><strong>Please don't put your face into your hands<strong>  
><strong>we could be friends<strong>  
><strong>Please don't put your face into your hands<strong>  
><strong>we could be friends<strong>  
><strong>Please don't put your fresh into your ways<strong>  
><strong>we could be friends<strong>  
><strong>Please don't put your face into your hands<strong>  
><strong>we could be friends<strong>  
><strong>I can count the ways on my two hands<strong>  
><strong>We could be friends<strong>

The crowd applauded, but Blaine barely registered it, keeping his eyes on Kurt, who was smiling up at him, blushing, nodding his head in approval. Kurt mouthed the word "yes" to Blaine, consenting that he wanted to be friends with him, and Blaine's smile brightened.

Blaine continued on with his regular set after that, making sure to pay attention to other people in the crowd- not just Kurt. But it was so hard to with Kurt right there in front of him, just being his beautiful self. Kurt... his new friend Kurt. Blaine was friends with this man right in front of him. He couldn't be happier. Well, he could... but he wasn't ready for that step yet.

Blaine ended his show to a more applause than normal, and he distinctly heard Kurt's cheers from backstage. And then, to his surprise, he started hearing people chanting,

"Encore! Encore!"

Well, that was a first. Blaine was completely taken aback. He had already sung all of the songs that he had prepared for the tour. Of course, he could always wing it, but he didn't know what to sing. Well, he supposed he could always ask for requests. Blaine hurried back to the stage, waving graciously to his fans, smiling at their loud cheers.

"Thank you guys so much! I don't have anything else prepared, but do you guys have any requests?"

"I've Got This Friend, by The Civil Wars!" Someone in the crowd called out almost instantly.

Blaine smiled, brightly.

"I've Got This Friend? I love that song! Good choice! Only one problem... that song is sung as a duet..."

But then Blaine stopped himself mid-sentence. The song was sung as a duet. Kurt was there. In the front row. This was too perfect.

"So I'm gonna need a little help singing this. Kurt? Think you can help me out?" Blaine asked, looking down at the boy who was staring up at him in shock.

Kurt looked absolutely terrified at the thought of singing in front of a sold-out crowd, but everyone started cheering for Kurt, urging him up onto the stage, so Kurt reached up and took hold of Blaine's outstretched hand, and made his way onto the stage, grabbing a microphone that was being handed to him from a stage hand.

"Everybody, this is my friend, Kurt. Please give him a warm welcome!"

Blaine paused, allowing the crowd to cheer for his friend for a minute before asking,

"Do you know this song, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, still unable to speak in his stage fright.

Blaine smiled at him, then leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"You'll be great! Don't worry!"

And with that, Blaine started playing the opening to the song on his guitar, taking the first part of the song- the lower part. He figured that if Kurt sang countertenor, he could sing the part that was normally sung by a girl.

**I've got this friend  
>I don't think you know him<br>He's not much for words  
>He's hid in his hardened way<strong>

**Oh I've got this friend**  
><strong>A loveless romantic<strong>  
><strong>All that he really wants<strong>  
><strong>Is someone to want him back<strong>

Kurt joined in on the chorus.

**Ohh, if the right one came  
>If the right one came along<br>Ohh, If the right one came, along**

And now it was Kurt's turn to sing. It took all Blaine had to continue playing the guitar when Kurt opened his mouth to sing. It was the most beautiful, pure, angelic voice he had ever heard in his life. It was even better than he had expected. I mean, wow. Blaine was barely able to come in on the chorus. He almost didn't want to, for fear of missing hearing Kurt's voice.

**I've got this friend**  
><strong>I don't think you know him<strong>  
><strong>He sings a simple song<strong>  
><strong>It sounds a lot like his<strong>

**Oh I've got this friend**  
><strong>Holding onto his heart<br>Like it's a little secret  
>Like it's all he's got to give<strong>

**Ohh, if the right one came**  
><strong>If the right one came along<strong>  
><strong>Ohh, if the right one came, along<strong>

**It'd be such a shame**  
><strong>(If they never meet)<strong>  
><strong>He sounds lovely<strong>  
><strong>(He sounds right out of a dream)<strong>  
><strong>If only<strong>  
><strong>(If only)<strong>  
><strong>If only<strong>

**Ohh**  
><strong>Ohh, if the right one came<strong>  
><strong>If the right one came along<strong>  
><strong>Ohh, (I've got this friend) if the right one came<strong>  
><strong>If the right one came along<strong>  
><strong>Ohh, (I've got this friend)<strong>  
><strong>If the right one came, along<strong>

Kurt and Blaine received a standing ovation to this song, but neither of them even noticed. They were both staring at one another, completely enthralled in one another. The world around them might as well have not existed anymore. For all they knew, it was just them in that moment.

"Meet me backstage in five minutes." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear after the song. "I'll tell security to let you back."

Kurt almost didn't register what Blaine had said to him, still in shock over the moment they had just shared, not to mention that the beautiful song Blaine had sung to him earlier that night was still replaying in his head. Oh boy. Kurt was practically swooning. But he managed to nod his head and climb off the stage, receiving pats on the back from people in the audience surrounding him, congratulating him on a job well done.

After five minutes passed, Kurt made his way backstage, security nodding at him as he walked past. Blaine spotted him immediately and ran over, wrapping Kurt up into a tight hug, spinning him around.

"Wow. Just wow. I mean, I figured you were a good singer when you said you were part of New Directions... but wow. That was incredible. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard! I can't believe that _you _think _I'm _the talented one, because that was just... wow." Blaine said, fan-boying a bit over how talented this man was

Kurt laughed, feeling high off of the performance and the feeling of Blaine hugging him.

"Thanks. It felt good to sing again. And that was a great song! I had a lot of fun. Thanks for letting me sing with you!"

The men were quiet for a few seconds, before Blaine realized that he was still holding Kurt close in a hug, and let go quickly, backing away to give Kurt his space. Kurt immediately missed the close contact.

Kurt cleared his throat.

"Umm... so, why did you want to see me?" Kurt asked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Oh yeah!" Blaine said, perking up immediately.

"I was wondering if I could get your number. I mean, it gets pretty lonely on the tour bus, waiting for the next show. So I was wondering if you would like to hang out in each city before I have to set up for the show. I usually have an hour or two to sight-see or just chill before they need me at the arena. I've been pretty bored so far, with the exception of our date the other night, so I would love some company."

Kurt was beyond excited, but he tried not to show it, replying calmly,

"Yeah, sure. Ok. I would like that."

So the two men swapped numbers, and Kurt said goodbye to Blaine until his next show. Or at least, that's what he thought. But Kurt had barely made it to his car when his phone vibrated with a text message.

_I'm bored already and we're not leaving this city until tomorrow morning. Want to catch a movie with me? -Blaine_

Kurt was a little reluctant. He only had enough spending money for food and gas and in case of emergencies. He didn't really have enough to spend on things like movies. But he didn't need to worry, because Blaine quickly texted him again.

_I'm buying_. _Meet me at the tour bus. -Blaine_

Kurt smiled as he turned away from his car and started toward the tour bus. This summer had already been fantastic, and Kurt could tell it would only get better from here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm not completely sure how I feel about this chapter yet... but the next one is going to be awesome. I can promise you that. I'm already working on it and I'm super excited!

Also, another shout-out to THPG-13x for the idea of Blaine serenading Kurt. Thank you!

I also recommend you guys look up the songs I used. We Could Be Friends by Freelance Whales and I've Got This Friend by The Civil Wars. AWESOME songs by AWESOME people. (Also, I changed up the lyrics a bit in I've Got This Friend so that the song applies to two guys)


	6. Boy saves boy

The next five shows of the tour went flawlessly for Blaine, and Kurt enjoyed every minute of it.

Kurt made sure to stand front and center at every show now, and Blaine started to become shameless about singing right to Kurt. The two friends would hang out between shows in each new city, getting coffee, taking walks and talking about anything and everything, jamming out to their favorite Broadway songs together, people-watching in malls- judging passerby's outfits, and looking through Vogue magazines.

They were completely inseparable, and they found out that they had most everything in common. Needless to say, the two men quickly became best friends.

Blaine felt something stronger for his new friend, though, but he couldn't have any distractions right now. He was on tour. He needed to focus on his job. And even though Kurt was no longer just a fan, but a friend- a beautiful, funny, talented, kind, awesome friend, he was still scared to trust the man completely. Blaine had been betrayed far too many times in his life to let his guard down completely.

Blaine was now halfway through his tour and had been traveling around for about a month. Starting after Blaine's sixth show, sometimes Kurt would hook his phone up to his car and he and Blaine would talk for hours while driving from city to city.

At Blaine's tenth show, he decided to sing to Kurt again, hoping to express his feelings to Kurt. He was halfway through the tour and was hoping to show Kurt that he really did care about him and valued their close friendship, even if he was too scared to ask for more.

Not only did Blaine guard his heart, but he also was dealing with all the normal anxieties of asking out your best friend, too. What if it blew up in his face? What if Kurt didn't feel the same way? What if Kurt freaked out and stopped coming to his shows, blocking Blaine's phone number on his phone? And surely Kurt didn't want to date a celebrity. Dating a celebrity brought so much stress and attention, and it wouldn't be fair of Blaine to drag Kurt into all of that.

But still, Blaine felt strongly for Kurt, and wanted to express it in the best way he knew how- song.

So in the middle of his show, Blaine made an announcement that he was changing up the set again.

"This song goes out to my new best friend. I met you a month ago, and my life has been so much better since you entered it." Blaine announced.

**Well I tasted love so sweet**  
><strong>Played around but not for keeps<strong>  
><strong>I'd never been knocked off my feet until you came along<strong>  
><strong>In the room surrounding me are angels I cannot see<strong>  
><strong>I know they come to carry me to where I belong<strong>

**Closer to you, closer to you**  
><strong>I'm singing like a sailor strutting up your avenue<strong>  
><strong>Like a clown in a costume shop wearing nothing but my birthday suit<strong>  
><strong>Getting closer to you<strong>

**All the knocks upon your door**  
><strong>Footsteps falling on your floor<strong>  
><strong>All the shipwrecks on your shore<strong>  
><strong>Mean nothing to me<strong>  
><strong>All the crooks on Capitol Hill<strong>  
><strong>Criminals on the dollar bills<strong>  
><strong>All the money on Wall Street still<strong>  
><strong>Couldn't keep me from getting<strong>

**Closer to you. Closer to you**  
><strong>Like a priest on a pulpit preaching to an empty room<strong>  
><strong>Like a drunk in a dive bar in the early afternoon<strong>  
><strong>Closer to you.<strong>

**Poets could not pronounce your name**  
><strong>Gamblers couldn't play the game<strong>  
><strong>Matchstick statues set to flame<strong>

**Couldn't hold a candle to you**  
><strong>Swindlers on the Sunset strip<strong>  
><strong>Hypnotists and hypocrites<strong>  
><strong>Ventriloquists and Pickpockets<strong>  
><strong>Wish that they could get<strong>

**Well I've tasted love so sweet**  
><strong>Played around but not for keeps<strong>  
><strong>I never been knocked off my feet till you came along<strong>

**I sit through the trickery**  
><strong>The jealousy and vanity<strong>  
><strong>The potency of your prophesy<strong>  
><strong>Because I long to be<strong>

**Closer to you. Closer to you**  
><strong>Like a hound dog in a junkyard honey<strong>  
><strong>I'm howling at the moon<strong>  
><strong>Like a Pirate in a pawnshop with a pocket full of jewels<strong>

**Closer to you**

**I'll get through**  
><strong>Oh baby I'll get through<strong>  
><strong>Closer to you<strong>

Blaine ended the song, smiling down at Kurt, who was staring back up at him, a large smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Then Blaine continued the rest of his show on cloud nine, giving, what Kurt thought was, the best performance of the whole tour.

When the show ended, Kurt went around the back doors, smiling at the security guard who knew him by name at this point, meeting Blaine, just like they had done at every other show.

"Thank you for that song. That was beautiful." Kurt said, pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you liked it. I meant every word of it." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt reluctantly pulled back, looking into Blaine's eyes, faces close together.

"I think we should talk, Blaine."

Blaine nodded his agreement, but, hesitantly said,

"I wish we could right now. But we have the longest drive yet ahead of us, and the manager wants me to head out right now so we'll make it to the next city on time. And I'd rather us talk face to face rather than on the phone. Talk in the next city?"

Kurt nodded. Pulling Blaine in for another quick hug before parting ways.

"I'll call you from the road when I get bored." Blaine said, smiling, turning to get on the tour bus.

"See you tomorrow." Kurt called out, then walked back to his car, a flurry of thoughts running wild in his mind.

What had just happened? Was it possible that Blaine Anderson liked him? Him. Kurt Hummel. There was no way. Kurt couldn't deny that they had hit it off almost instantly and were now inseparable. Kurt loved spending time with Blaine and Blaine seemed to enjoy it just as much. And they had only known each other for a month. He could only imagine how close they could be by the end of the tour. And they were only halfway through.

Kurt was sorting through all of his thoughts on the road, driving to the next city, when suddenly, his car began to make a loud noise and come to a stop. Kurt had managed to pull his car off to the side of the road before it broke down completely, but it appeared that he was now stranded. Great.

Kurt grabbed his phone and quickly Googled the closest car repair shop. Kurt hopped out of his car and tried to survey the damage, able to locate the source of the problem due to years of working in the shop with his dad. His radiator had burst. Well shit. That would be expensive to fix.

Kurt called the repair shop and explained to them what happened. Sure enough, the cost to fix the car would take all of his money that he had left, leaving him with just enough to pay for gas to get back to New York City. It looked like this tour was over for him. Blaine was over for him. He wouldn't get to talk to Blaine about what was going on between them. Blaine would move on and never think about him again, end up falling in love with some other awesome celebrity, and Kurt would be forgotten.

Well, it was fun while it lasted.

Kurt decided to call Blaine after calling a tow truck to take his car away to the nearest car shop, where he would find a hotel for the night and then set back to the New York City in the morning.

Blaine answered almost immediately.

"Hey there. Bored already? We've only been gone for a few hours. I was just practicing for the next show. It's gonna be a good one! I can tell already! I'm so excited! I'm thinking of swapping up a few numbers. What do you think of replacing-"

But Kurt cut Blaine off.

"Blaine, I won't be there."

Silence.

"Did you hear me Blaine? I won't be there."

"But why not? You said you would be at all of my shows. I thought when you left tonight that you were heading to the next city."

Blaine was panicking. What if he had crossed the line tonight by singing that song to Kurt. He had scared him off, just as he feared. And now he would never see Kurt again. Blaine's heart was breaking.

"I was headed there. But then the radiator in my car burst and it's going to take all of my money to fix it, so I'll need to go back to New York City tomorrow once they fix my car. It's been fun, but-"

This time it was Blaine who cut him off.

"I'll come get you. Where are you?"

"Blaine, don't be stupid. You have a show to perform. I'll be fine." Kurt lied about the last part. He was anything but fine right now. He was completely heart broken.

"Well then I'll perform the show and turn back around and come get you. I have an extra day off after this show so my voice could take a break before I had to perform again. So I can come get you and still make it to my next show on time."

"Well what would you do after you came to get me?"

"You would ride with me. On the tour bus. I mean, we're already spending all of our time when I'm not traveling together. And even when I'm traveling we talk on the phone. I'm seriously bored out of my mind on this bus, so I would love the company. Please say you'll ride with me!" Blaine was desperate at this point. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Kurt yet.

Kurt was torn. He wanted so desperately to spend the rest of the summer riding around the tour bus with Blaine, but he didn't want to intrude.

"Are you sure it won't be too much trouble?"

"NO!" Blaine responded instantly, finality in his voice.

"It's settled. I'll come to get you tomorrow night. Just, stay put till then. And stay safe. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Kurt told Blaine the name of the hotel he would be staying at, then stayed up the rest of the night talking to Blaine about random things, just enjoying talking to him.

Kurt couldn't be more excited about the rest of the summer. He would be riding in a tour bus with Blaine, the man he was in love with.

Wait... in love with? What the hell?

Blaine performed the show that night as quickly as possible, eliminating a few of his songs and not even considering an encore, not that people were asking for one. His show had been a bit off. What in the world was going on? He never played an off show in his life. Apparently, Kurt not being there got to him a lot more than he'd like to think. This was bad. But so, so good at the same time.

As soon as the show ended, Blaine practically ran to the tour bus, not bothering to meet his fans. He felt bad about it, but the man he was in love with needed him.

Wait... in love with? What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Shout-out to redrosegal for being psychic and knowing where I was going with this story. Mad props. Apparently, I'm super predictable, but I'm ok with that. :)

Already half-way done with the next chapter, so that will be up super duper soon.

The name of the song is Closer to You by Brett Dennen. Again, you should all go listen to it. BEAUTIFUL song.


	7. Boy stays with boy

Blaine got to Kurt's hotel faster than should have been physically possible, and boy was the young man a sight for sore eyes. Blaine couldn't believe how much he had missed him, and it had only be about two days that they had been apart. And they had even talked on the phone multiple times during their time apart. They never ran out of things to talk about. It was absolutely crazy how at ease Blaine felt talking to Kurt.

But little did Blaine know that something had changed overnight. When Kurt woke up bright and early that morning, more excited than ever to see Blaine, because when he saw Blaine this time, he wouldn't separate from him for another month. That's right... a whole month of the two guys traveling around the country together.

A month ago, Kurt never would have believed that he'd have his idol's phone number, let alone that he'd be riding around the country with him. Kurt would have laughed in your face if you had told him that. But lo and behold... here it was. As fate would have it, Kurt's car broke down and Blaine decided that he just couldn't do the rest of the tour without him.

What did Blaine see in him, Kurt wondered. Blaine had to have met thousands of fans at this point, so why did Kurt stand out as different? Kurt just blamed good old luck for this. It was luck that Blaine had decided to talk to Kurt for longer than he usually did for his other fans. It was luck that Kurt had rescued Blaine from that massive crowd the night Blaine ventured out without security in order to find him. It was luck that the man Kurt admired for so long just happened to have almost everything in common with him and that they could talk to one another effortlessly.

But that wasn't what was on Kurt's mind that morning. What was on his mind was the newspaper he had seen when he opened his hotel door. Kurt knew that room service would leave him a paper, and while he normally didn't bother with reading the news, he was desperate for anything to make the time go by faster until Blaine was there to pick him up. But when Kurt picked up the newspaper, he was shocked by what greeted him. There he was, on the front cover, holding Blaine tightly in his arms. Oh shit.

What would Blaine think? Would he be disgusted to be connected to a fan such as himself. I mean, sure, they were friends now, but that didn't mean Blaine would want people under the impression that they were dating... even if Kurt was in love with him. And shit... now Kurt probably wouldn't be able to be seen in the crowd at Blaine's shows anymore without people harassing him. But he didn't care about that so much. He was just worried about what Blaine would think.

And oh great... that was Blaine knocking on the door now. Kurt was really anxious about breaking the news to him. What if Blaine freaked out and told him that he couldn't ride with him anymore. I mean, if the press made a field day out of them hugging, just imagine what would happen if a picture was snapped of Kurt getting on or off Blaine's tour bus. Shit. Just... shit!

And then Blaine was knocking on the door again, so Kurt hurriedly stuffed the newspaper into his bag and ran to answer the door, trying his best to appear un-phased by the news he had just received.

Blaine arrived to pick Kurt up at around 9 AM the day after his show, and greeted him with a warm hug. But Kurt seemed a bit reluctant. That was weird. Kurt always returned Blaine's hugs just as eagerly. But Blaine decided to just overlook it.

"So, you ready to go? Are you packed?"

Kurt nodded, grabbing his bags and setting out after Blaine, making his way onto the tour bus.

WOAH. This bus was AWESOME. Wait, no. Awesome didn't even begin to cover it. Kurt had always pictured tour buses as being cramped and stuffy. But no. Blaine's tour bus was spacious and had multiple bedrooms and couches and TVs and a mini bar and just WOAH. Kurt could definitely get used to this.

But Kurt remained silent, not expressing any of his amazement, because there was a bigger issue to be dealt with, and Kurt didn't know how to go about bringing it up. So he just decided to remain silent for the time being.

"I cleared a room up for you. Follow me and I'll show you which one it is. Then you can put your bags down and we'll watch a movie or something. Or wait, are you hungry? We could have breakfast! I have a chef on the bus and he makes delicious omelets."

"Ummm... food sounds fine, I guess. Thanks again for letting me stay with you. I hope it won't cause you too much trouble." Kurt said, following Blaine into Kurt's temporary bedroom.

"Of course it won't cause trouble! How could you even suggest that!" Blaine said, surprised that Kurt wasn't as excited as he was. Blaine personally thought that his tour bus was awesome, and was hoping to get more of a reaction from Kurt. But Kurt had been relatively quiet since he got on the bus, which was very strange for him. Blaine normally had trouble getting Kurt to shut up... not that he ever wanted him to. He loved hearing Kurt talk.

Kurt began unpacking, hope to stall in the impending conversation, but Blaine stopped him, grabbing his hand and dragging him out to the kitchen, where he quickly gave his chef their breakfast orders.

And then they sat in silence- Kurt did so purposefully, Blaine did so out of confusion.

"Are you okay, Kurt? You seem unusually quiet." Blaine questioned, concerned by Kurt's change in behavior.

"Ummm, yeah. I'm okay. I just... never mind." Kurt said, shaking his head as he decided to not reveal what was bothering him to Blaine.

"Kurt... please, tell me. What's bothering you? It's obvious that there's something on your mind." Blaine pushed, hoping beyond hope that Kurt wasn't upset by Blaine serenading him the other night. Kurt had seemed to love it at the time, but they never did get to talk about it. Oh god, please don't let him be upset about that!

"It's just... please don't be mad, but when I grabbed the newspaper this morning... well... this was on the cover." Kurt said, pulling a newspaper out of his bag and handing it to Blaine.

Blaine glanced down at it, and his eyes widened in shock.

Blaine and Kurt were on the front cover, hugging each other tightly, and from the angle that the picture was taken, it looked like Blaine was kissing Kurt's ear. Blaine knew that he was only whispering something to Kurt, but how was anyone else supposed to know that. The title read "Superstar Blaine Anderson's Not-So-Secret Romance."

Blaine skimmed the article quickly.

Apparently, one of the other fans who was backstage at Blaine's tenth show had taken a picture of Kurt and Blaine hugging, sold the picture to the newspaper, and even offered a story about how Blaine had serenaded Kurt earlier than night during his show.

Oh shit. This is the part in the story when the guy Blaine has fallen in love with usually runs away. Here it goes.

"Go ahead. Run away then. You got what you wanted. You're famous now. Or maybe you don't want to be famous. In which case, you should still run away before I draw any more attention to you." Blaine shouted, tears running down his face, ripping up the news article into tiny pieces.

Kurt was in shock.

"Blaine. What are you-?"

But Blaine cut him off.

"No, it's fine. I understand. No one ever really wants to be with me. Especially when the newspapers get wind of it. So just go ahead and disappear. Here, I'll even give you money so you can make it back to New York." Blaine said, fumbling through his jean pockets, pulling out any cash that he had on him.

Blaine froze when Kurt's hand made its way on to his, stopping his movement.

"Blaine. Listen to me. I don't want to run away. And I'm not going to lie. Yes, I would like to be famous! But not by using you. I want to be famous on my own time for being a fashion designer. Yeah... this is weird. And misinformed, since we're not having a secret affair, but I'm not going to run. I like being with you Blaine. You're my best friend. I'm not like those guys in your past."

Blaine was crying even harder now. No one had ever stuck with him through something like this before. Usually, once someone got publicity from being with him, they would either run away, wanting out of the spotlight, or they would run away, taking advantage of the fame that had been brought to them. Blaine always had to go through this alone.

"You're my best friend too. I'm so happy I have you with me the rest of this tour." Blaine said once he was able to calm down a bit.

Both secretly hoped that whatever they had going on between them would last longer than the tour, but decided not to bring it up right then. Both were still pretty fragile over what had just happened. They still needed to talk about the other night as well, with Blaine serenading Kurt, but, again, both decided to remain silent about it for now and just enjoy being in each others presence.

Blaine grabbed their omelets and made his way to his bedroom, Kurt following behind him silently. This time, it was a pleasant kid of silence. They both needed a few minutes to themselves to clear their heads. So Blaine popped in his favorite Disney movie and the two settled onto his bed, sitting side by side, holding hands, enjoying movie after movie all day long until they drifted off to sleep, Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt's head on top of Blaine's.

And they slept better than they ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Shout-out to multiple people this time!

**JeanEllenGair** for picking up on the Chris Colfer quote.  
><strong>Windrider1967<strong> for seeing into my soul, because even though Kurt ended up calling Blaine, it was originally just going to be a no-show... so, way to be psychic. Also, thank you for the media scandal idea! I took that and kind of ran with it.  
><strong>Ms. Rose-Alice<strong> for the voting comment.

Sorry that this chapter wasn't quite as long. I live in Birmingham, Alabama, where I just spent the past few hours in a basement avoiding a mile long tornado, which went right past me. Soooo... I was a bit distracted while writing this chapter. But I hope you guys still like it! Review and let me know what you think! :)


	8. Boy serenades boy

So, now that Kurt had assured Blaine that he would stick by his side, no matter how bad the paparazzi now had it out for them, things went back to normal for the new friends. Except, everything was ten times better, because they were together all the time.

You would think that eventually they would have gotten tired of each other, but no. They just got closer and closer with each passing day.

After the news article about them got out, Blaine decided that it might be best if Kurt watched the shows from backstage from then on, so that he wouldn't get attacked by fans in the crowd who recognized him, or bombarded by paparazzi as he tried to get backstage after the show. Kurt had no problem complying to that. As far as he was concerned, backstage was the greatest place to be. From there he had a great view of the show. And it made him feel special compared to the other people who came to see Blaine. They thought they knew who Blaine was, but they had no idea. They all screamed for him and chanted his name and came up to him after the shows to tell him they loved him, but they had no idea how spectacular the man they were meeting really was.

Kurt could only say this because, a month ago, he had been one of those fans. But now that he had spent time with Blaine, he realized that Blaine was even better than the press made him out to be. He was damn near perfect. I mean, sure, he had flaws. When Kurt said that Blaine was perfect, he meant that Blaine was perfect for him.

Blaine loved Broadway and Aladdin and the Sound of Music and non-fat mocha lattes and Harry Potter and Patti Lupone and scarves and it was like Blaine was Kurt's missing puzzle piece.

The only problem was, Kurt didn't know if Blaine felt the same way. They still hadn't talked about the song Blaine sang to him that one night- the night before the news article was released . Kurt hoped that talking about this with Blaine would lead to Blaine revealing his true feelings for him. But, Blaine never brought it up, so Kurt let it be.

After three days and two of Blaine's shows of being on the tour bus together, all of which were spent playing card game and singing Disney songs at the top of their lungs, Blaine chose to, once again, serenade Kurt. But he decided to ask him about it first, now that he had seen first-hand the consequences of serenading Kurt in public. The news would get hold of it, and, basically, any decision Blaine made regarding Kurt would now have a direct effect on how the media portrayed Kurt. So it was only fair to warn his friend what he had planned.

So, right before Blaine's twelfth show, Blaine pulled Kurt aside backstage.

"Hey. I want to sing another song for you. Is that okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed. He wasn't lying when he said he was surprised. He thought that after Blaine had last sung to him and then never brought it up again that it would be the end of that. He wasn't expecting for Blaine to do it again. And frankly, he couldn't be more excited or flattered.

"Of course. I would love that." Kurt said, trying to turn his head in order to hide his blush. But Blaine didn't miss it, and smiled to himself knowing that he had that effect on his friend.

Blaine had been inspired by the crazy events that took place the day Kurt started riding on the tour bus with him. Kurt had really gotten him thinking about trust and love. Kurt had showed him that there are still some sincere people in the world and that not everyone was out to get him. Kurt brought out a side of Blaine that Blaine didn't even know was there to begin with. Blaine had never felt so free to just be himself. Kurt brought out the best in him.

Even though they hadn't talked about the last time Blaine had serenaded Kurt yet, Blaine just assumed that they had mutually agreed to just let it go. They were content with where they were right now, and, after Kurt stuck with Blaine through all the publicity, Blaine wasn't as worried about voicing vocally how he felt for the young man.

So here went nothing. Blaine glanced to Kurt, who was standing off-stage, before turning back to the crowd, announcing,

"I made a new friend on this tour. He's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. He has changed something inside of me. Made me a stronger person. And I just wanted him to know how much he means to me."

**Gone like the wind  
>And the state it put him in<br>To hold his head high  
>When he really wanted to die<strong>

**And you know the difference it makes**  
><strong>And you know the difference it takes<strong>  
><strong>Is love, so he won't break<strong>

**He's crazy from the pain**  
><strong>And can't get hurt again<strong>  
><strong>If he ever falls<strong>  
><strong>I'd be sorry for us all<strong>

**And you know the difference it makes**  
><strong>And you know the difference it takes<strong>  
><strong>Is love, so he won't break<strong>

**Right around the way**  
><strong>Is where they go to pay<strong>  
><strong>For remedies and pills<strong>  
><strong>To ease their ills<strong>

**And you know the difference it makes**  
><strong>And you know the difference it takes<strong>  
><strong>Is love, so he won't break<strong>

At the end of the show, Kurt hung around backstage, talking to various security guards that he had come to befriend, while Blaine met with his fans who had come backstage to meet him. When the last fan had left, Blaine sneaked up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Come with me." He whispered into Kurt's ear, grabbing his hand and walking him back to the tour bus in silence, not caring who saw. Kurt didn't seem to care either.

When they got back to the bus, Kurt was the first to speak.

"I feel like you sing songs to me an awful lot, Blaine. And we never really talk about it. I think we should talk about it now."

Blaine nodded slowly, a bit hesitant and scared to open up his heart. But it was something that needed to be done.

"Ok. Yeah. Let's talk about it."

They sat in silence.

"Blaine... to talk about it, you actually have to talk." Kurt joked, trying to lighten to mood.

"I don't really know where to start, to be honest."

"Well, how about you start with telling me why you wanted to sing to me. Well... not even sing. More like serenade, I would call it."

"Because I like you, Kurt."

There. He had said. And damn did it feel good to get off his chest. But shit. Kurt wasn't responding. Why wasn't he responding? Blaine looked up at Kurt, to see that Kurt had turned his head away, blushing again, biting back a smile. Oh. Ok. This was a good sign.

"Do you have anything to say to me, Kurt?" Blaine asked, having waited long enough for a response from Kurt.

"Why me?" Was all Kurt had to say. It all seemed too good to be true. His idol turned best friend liked him? How was that even possible?

"Well, for one, you didn't scream in my face when you met me. That's always a good start." Blaine joked.

"And I'm not gonna lie- your good looks definitely helped out your case as well. I was drawn in by your beauty. And we seemed to hit it off immediately... don't you agree?"

Kurt nodded, so Blaine continued.

"We can talk for hours and hours and we have so much in common and you get me and you listen to me and you see past the fake visage that the media has set up for me. You didn't even care when you made it in the magazines and newspapers. You held my hand tonight without a care in the world about who saw it. You are proud to be who you are and you seem to care about me, too. No one has ever really cared about the real me before. It's impossible not to like you. You're just... amazing. There's no other word for it."

Kurt's jaw had now dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe that Blaine was saying all of this to him. He didn't feel like he deserved it.

"Stop right there. I can tell what your thinking." Blaine said, interrupting Kurt's thought process.

"You are incredible, beautiful, talented... hell, your voice is better than mine. You're funny, kind, compassionate, caring, and I love being around you. Please tell me you feel the same."

"I do." Kurt responded instantly, no shame in his voice. Kurt knew that he definitely felt the same. There was no denying that.

"I mean, I had a celebrity crush on you before I even met you, but once I really did meet you, that picture in my head melted away and became something even better. You are so much better than I ever thought you'd be."

Blaine smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand. He was about to lean in for a kiss, when Kurt began speaking again.

"But we can't do this. Not now."

Blaine froze, with the exception of dropping Kurt's hands as if they were on fire.

"Why not? I like you. You like me. Why can't we do this?"

"Because you're on tour. In less than a month, this will all be over. Just another summer romance. And I don't need that. Neither do you. We both deserve something that is lasting. Not this impossible teenage dream. What we have going now... this friendship... it's good. No. It's better than good. It's fantastic. I don't want to screw it up. I don't want to have my heart broken."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. What Kurt was saying made sense, but he didn't agree with it at all. He wanted Kurt. He wanted Kurt as more than a friend. For longer than just another month.

But Kurt had a point. What happened when Blaine finished tour? Would they part ways? Kurt would go back to New York City to finish school and become a famous fashion designer and Blaine would go back to California and work on his next album? How could they possibly work out? There had to be a way.

But Blaine didn't have an answer right then. So all he could do was nod his agreement.

"You're right. What we have is good. We'll keep being friends..." Blaine said, sadness and defeat evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this. I wish things could have been different. But it doesn't have to be for forever. The fates have been kind to us so far. If it's meant to be, we'll find a way." Kurt said in all honesty, pulling Blaine into a hug.

And when they went to sleep that night, they made a silent mutual decision that they would share a room and a bed for the first time. And they fell asleep holding one another tight, content in the knowledge that they cared deeply for each other, wishing and dreaming that life could have given them more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well damn, that came out kind of angsty. Kurt... Blaine... what are you two up to?

But don't worry guys. Happy times ahead. Also... I do believe this story is coming close to an end. Probably only a few more chapters. Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Also, the song used this time was So He Won't Break, by The Black Keys. First, go listen to this song. Then, go listen to every single other song ever released by The Black Keys. You won't regret it.


	9. Boy meets family

Why had Kurt been so stupid? He had the most perfect man in the world for the taking, and he just let him go. Telling him that he only wanted to be friends? What the fuck was he thinking?

'You matter, Kurt. Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter.'

Curse you, dad. Curse you and your sex talks.

Even though Kurt had been embarrassed all those years ago when his dad decided to sit down with him and have the sex talk, what his dad had said had resonated with him. Kurt didn't want to have his heart broken over some summer romance.

Even if that summer romance would have been with the most incredible guy Kurt had ever met.

But in the meantime, Kurt and Blaine remained best friends... who slept in the same bed every night. But they decided to just overlook the fact that that wasn't exactly normal for two gay best friends to do. They just pretended that it was more like a sleepover... like on Dawson's Creek or something. But they both knew the truth behind it. They just wanted to be as close to one another as possible.

Blaine's next two shows went effortlessly. He stuck to his original set, a bit too heart broken to sing anything else to Kurt for the time-being. Kurt would always watch backstage, supporting Blaine's every move.

Every now and then, after shows, a fan would come up to Kurt, saying that they saw him in the magazines and asked him if he was really Blaine's boyfriend. Kurt would always regretfully respond with a no, resisting temptation to add, "but I wish I was."

Between shows, Kurt and Blaine spent every waking and sleeping moment together. They went to movie theaters, went to parks, went sight-seeing in every new city, and stayed up late talking into the night about their lives, their hopes, their dreams. All-the-while, they tried to push their feelings to the side.

And now it was the day of Blaine's fifteenth show. And it was in Lima, Ohio of all places. Blaine was a bit reluctant to play a show here, but figured he owed it to his friends who had cared about him from the start.

They were now three-fourths of the way through the tour. Blaine could see the end in sight. He didn't want to see the end. He couldn't stand the thought of Kurt leaving him at the end of all of this.

Kurt would try to reassure Blaine, saying,

"Hey. Haven't you seen technology these days? We can text. We can call. We can skype. No worries. We'll stay in touch. I could never forget this summer."

But that wasn't enough for Blaine. He knew there just had to be an answer to them being together. But he didn't have an answer right then, so all he could do was focus on his show- focus on the here and now.

The show was great, and Blaine made sure to give a shout-out to his old friends from the Warblers who had come to watch him. Kurt couldn't help but notice from backstage that quite a few old members of New Directions were there as well, including Finn, Puck, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Artie, and Santana. They hadn't spotted him yet, though. Kurt was excited to see his old friends, but knew it would be difficult explaining to them why he was there.

Afterward, Blaine was practically jumping up and down in his excitement to see the Warblers. Kurt decided to hang back, making his way around backstage to find his New Directions friends and surprise them.

"Wes! David! Nick! Jeff! Thad! I'm so pumped you guys came to see me! What'd you think of the show?" Blaine called out, running over to them, taking turns hugging each of them.

"Well, I see now why you got all the solos in high school. That was fantastic." Jeff said, patting Blaine on the back.

"It really was. We're all so proud of you Blaine. You deserve it." Wes added.

Then the old friends spent a while catching up, but Blaine couldn't help but constantly look over his shoulder at Kurt, who had found his friends and seemed to be in deep conversation with them.

"Kurt? Oh my gosh what are you doing here? We thought you weren't coming home to visit this summer!" Finn cried out as soon as he spotted his brother. Finn grabbed the New Directions and pulled them over to Kurt.

"Well... it's kind of a long story." Kurt said.

"We've got time. Spill! And what are you doing backstage? Have you met Blaine yet? Isn't he dreamy?" Tina said.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but Blaine chose that moment to call Kurt over.

"Hey Kurt! Come here! I want you to meet some old friends of mine!" Blaine shouted, smiling over at Kurt.

Kurt nodded, then turned back to his friends, who were all staring at him in shock, mouths hanging wide open.

"Like I said. It's kind of a long story. Follow me."

So Kurt and the New Directions made their way over to Blaine and the Warblers.

"Guys, this is Kurt. He's my groupie." Blaine joked. Kurt shoved Blaine's shoulder playfully. The Warblers and New Directions exchanged glances, wondering what was going on between the two men, because, obviously, there was something there.

"But in all seriousness, Kurt and I met at my first show this summer, then I took him on a date, then his car broke down so I invited him to ride on the tour bus with me, and now..."

Blaine paused. What about now? Blaine wasn't exactly sure what was happening now. Now he was in love with the young man? Now they slept in the same bed every night? Now he couldn't dream of a life without him?

But luckily, Kurt cut in, saving the day.

"And now he couldn't get rid of me if he tried." Kurt joked, observing the expressions on his friend's faces, laughing at how confused they all looked.

"It's nice to meet you guys. And Blaine, these are some of my friends from McKinley. You guys, this is Blaine." Kurt said, introducing everyone to each other

"Wait, you guys weren't part of New Directions, were you? You guys _slaughtered_ us at every singing competition." David said, talking to Kurt's friends.

"How is that even possible? We had Blaine freaking Anderson!" Nick added.

And then the Warblers and New Directions set off away from Kurt and Blaine, talking to each other, swapping stories from glee club and high school.

Only Santana broke away from the group, running back over to Kurt quickly, whispering into his ear so that Blaine wouldn't hear.

"Kurt, I don't know what's going on between you two, but there is some obvious chemistry. You better get up on that before I take him for myself."

Kurt blushed, then quickly whispered back,

"Don't even think about it, sweetheart. He's just as gay as I am."

Santana smiled at him, scanned Blaine quickly with her eyes, nodded her approval at Kurt, then ran back to the New Directions.

"What was that all about?" Blaine asked, looking after the young woman who had just run off.

"Don't worry about it." Kurt replied, grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine immediately intertwined their fingers.

"Let's get away for a little while." Kurt said, leading Blaine through the exit.

"You have another day off tomorrow before we have to travel again, right?" Kurt asked, hoping he would be able to follow through with his plan that he had come up with the previous day.

Blaine nodded.

"Cool. Then we're not going back to the tour bus tonight." Kurt said, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh really, now?" Blaine asked, curious and excited to see what Kurt had planned.

"Really, really. I've made us dinner reservations at Breadstix. It's normally closed by now, but you being so famous has its perks. All I had to do was mention your name and they were more than ready to let us in. Then there's someone I would like for you to meet. If that's alright?"

"That sounds perfect." Blaine said.

And then the two began their walk to Breadstix, never once letting go of each others hands.

"You know, I've eaten at Breadstix a few times in the past. The Warblers even performed here once on Valentine's day. But I've never actually been here with someone. Which is kid of depressing, considering it was very much a place to go to on dates." Blaine said, making conversation with Kurt as they approached the restaurant.

"I was there when the Warblers performed! I can't believe I don't remember seeing you there. You would think that I would have remembered that. I must have just been too depressed at being single. I've never been to Breadstix on a date before either."

"It's crazy what a small world this is." Blaine said, silently rejoicing at the fact that Kurt had picked up on his hint and called it a date. They were on another date!

And then they had arrived. Kurt knocked on the locked doors of the restaurant, and a waitress peered through the window, instantly recognizing Blaine, and eagerly unlocked the doors, all but throwing herself at Blaine as soon as they walked in.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it's really you! It's such an honor to meet you! I heard that you were from here but I never thought I'd actually meet you!" The waitress practically screamed at him.

Kurt leaned over and whispered into Blaine's ear as they sat across from one another in a booth,

"I see what you mean now about how me not screaming in your face was kind of a turn-on. This chick is scary."

Blaine chuckled.

They quickly ordered their food, sharing amused expressions over the excitement of the waitress every time she came by the table, which was way more often than should have been necessary. But they didn't mind. They were just happy to be there together, enjoying a nice meal over a candlelit table.

"So you said you never came here on a date... how is that even possible? I mean, you're... you. You're awesome. I figured a guy like you should have gone through multiple boyfriends by now." Blaine questioned.

"Well, like I've said before. This is Lima, Ohio. The city's not exactly swarming with gay guys. Maybe if I had met you in high school things would have ended up differently." Kurt blushed at the boldness of what he just said. But Blaine just smiled at him and reached, taking a hold of Kurt's hand.

"Oh, I _know_ things would have been different if I had known you back then." Blaine replied. Kurt looked up from where he was staring down into his lap, embarrassed, and smiled back at Blaine.

"I wish I had known you in high school, Blaine Anderson. My life was a living hell here. I hate being back. Of course, I wouldn't change a minute of it... my past is what got me to where I am today. I just wish I could have met you sooner."

"So do I, Kurt. So do I." Blaine replied, sincerely.

"It looks like you two are done eating. Can I bring you your check?" The waitress asked a startled Kurt and Blaine, who instantly broke apart where they were holding hands over the table, and began glaring at the waitress for ruining their moment. This had to have been the waitress' fiftieth time coming over to their table that night.

Blaine was a bit reluctant for the dinner to end, but he was excited to see what Kurt had planned next, so he nodded his head, never once taking his eyes of off Kurt.

When the waitress brought the check over, Kurt reached out to take it, but Blaine stopped him, placing his hand over Kurt's again.

"No way. I've got this." Blaine said.

"But I'm the one who asked you out." Kurt retorted.

"Well I'm the one the waitress left her number for on the check. Therefore, it belongs to me."

Kurt gave Blaine a confused look, then glanced down at the check. Sure enough, the waitress had left Blaine his number. Kurt couldn't help but burst into laughter, and decided to give in to letting Blaine pay.

"Waitress! Here you go! Thanks for staying open late for us! And I'm flattered... but, not your team." Blaine said to the waitress as she came over to take the check from them.

And with that, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, helped him out of the booth, and they set off on their way to their next destination, which was still a surprise to Blaine.

Kurt had called a taxi earlier that night, telling it to meet them outside of Breadstix, so the two men crawled into the backseat of the cab that was sitting outside waiting for them.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me? Or is it still a surprise?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt had kept Blaine waiting long enough and decided it would only be fair to tell him where they were headed next.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you. So... I know this might be a little weird. But I really want you to meet my family. Especially my dad, not that Carole isn't awesome or anything, but... my dad means the world to me. And I just really want to see him while I'm here. And I want him to meet you."

Blaine was shocked. But a good kind of shocked. Kurt cared about him enough to introduce him to the most important person in his life.

"Not weird at all. I would love to meet your family, Kurt." Blaine said, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling his best friend in closer.

"Oh good! I called dad yesterday and told him I might be stopping by and spending the night. He doesn't know I'm bring you, though, because I wasn't sure if you would agree to it once I told you. But... good. Yay!" Kurt said, practically buzzing in excitement.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, both men excited about seeing Kurt's family. Kurt snuggled up even closer to Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. After all, he was pretty tired. It was past midnight at this point. Kurt felt bad for making his dad wait up so long to greet them, but he knew his dad would be happy just to see him at all. Kurt hadn't visited home since Christmas. Like he said to Blaine earlier, he loved his dad, but he hated being back in Lima.

The taxi pulled up to the front of Kurt's house, and this time it was Kurt who payed the driver, arguing to Blaine that if Blaine got to pay for dinner, Kurt got to pay for this.

Then Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, hoping that he wouldn't mind showing such affection in front of his dad, and they made their way to the front door. Burt opened the door before they could even knock, though. Apparently, he had been standing by the window, waiting excitedly for his son's return home.

"KURT!" Burt cried out, snatching his son up in a tight hug, which forced Blaine to let go of Kurt's hand. Burt hadn't even seemed to really notice Blaine yet. Looks like Blaine didn't have to worry about Kurt not wanting to show affection in front of his dad. His dad hadn't even noticed it.

"Dad! I missed you!" Kurt said, hugging his dad back just as eagerly.

When they let go, Burt finally seemed to notice Blaine.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there. Kurt, you didn't tell me you were bringing anyone with you. Not that I don't mind. It's nice to meet you, young man. I'm Burt, Kurt's father. And you are?" Burt said, reaching out a hand to shake Blaine's.

"I'm Blaine, sir. It's nice to meet you." Blaine replied, reaching out his own hand to shake Burt's.

"Kurt, this your boyfriend?" Burt directly asked his son. Kurt blushed.

"No, dad. This is Blaine Anderson. As in, famous singer, Blaine Anderson."

"Never heard of him" Burt replied, shrugging.

Blaine was relieved. This meant that Burt hadn't seen all the paparazzi shots of him and his son together. Because, trust him, the paparazzi had gotten many more shots of the two together since that first one... usually just of the two men holding hands... nothing too serious. But still. Also, this mean that Blaine had no unrealistic expectations to live up to. He could just be himself and start from scratch in gaining the man's respect.

And wow... Blaine was surprised at how much he wanted to impress Kurt's dad. Especially considering he and Kurt weren't even dating. But still, he was in love with Kurt. And maybe... one day...

But Blaine's thoughts were interrupted when Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, taking him on a tour of the house. Kurt called out over his shoulder,

"Hey dad. Where's Carole?"

"She's already sleeping. It's pretty late, so I'm actually going to go to bed too. You two boys be sure to get some rest. And no funny business. We'll catch up in the morning."

And then Burt was heading upstairs, and Kurt and Blaine were left alone.

"Sooo... this is my childhood home. What do you think?" Kurt asked, leading Blaine around the house.

"It's lovely. You decorated it, didn't you?" Blaine asked.

"How could you tell?"

"Just a lucky guess. Anything this fabulous had to be done by you. Soo... where's your room?"

"It's right upstairs. But remember, no funny business." Kurt joked, leading Blaine up to his room.

"As great as that sounds, I'm much too tired tonight, anyway." Blaine responded, completely serious. And now Kurt was blushing again.

"Yeah, me too. But I hope you had fun tonight. And I'm so excited for you and dad to talk tomorrow. He likes the Buckeyes, too. You like them, right? I thought I remembered you saying that once."

"I did say that. I can't believe you remembered. And yes. I had a blast tonight. Dinner was lovely. And so is your home. And I'm so flattered that you want your family to meet me. But now, let's just go to sleep."

Kurt complied. They both silently changed into pajamas. Blaine didn't have any on him, so he borrowed a pair that was in Kurt's drawer from when he lived at home. When Kurt wasn't looking, Blaine quickly pulled the shirt up to his nose, inhaling the scent. It smelled like Kurt.

The two men crawled into bed and were asleep instantly. They next thing Kurt knew, he was being woken harshly by the sound of Burt's voice.

"I thought I said no funny business!" Burt exclaimed loudly, burstin into Kurt's room.

Kurt woke first, groggily looking around to locate the source of the commotion. But when he went to turn, he found that he couldn't move an inch because Blaine was currently wrapped around him, holding him down to the bed. Their legs were intertwined and they were holding hands. Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's chest, and Kurt's head was resting on top of Blaine's head.

"Dad? What are you talking about?"

"I come in here to wake you up for toast and I find you wrapped up in the arms of some guy who isn't your boyfriend?"

"Dad. It's not like that. Like you just said...we're just friends. Nothing happened. Look- fully clothed."

Burt was hesitant to believe him, but he knew Kurt wouldn't lie to him, so he nodded his head and left the room, giving Kurt a minute to wake Blaine up.

"Blaine. Blaineeeee. Wake up!" Kurt whispered gently into Blaine's ear. But Blaine just snuggled closer. This was not an uncommon occurrence, waking up wrapped in a tight embrace. And Kurt learned quickly that Blaine was a deep sleeper. It was practically impossible to wake him.

"Blaine! Come on! Get up! There's breakfast!" Kurt shouted the last part. And yep, that did it. Blaine jolted awake.

"Breakfast? Where? Let's go!" Blaine said, hopping out of bed eagerly.

"You're impossible..." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kurt quickly lied, getting out of bed, himself.

"So my dad walked in on us cuddling. He wasn't too happy. So put on your most charming face because you've got some work to do." Kurt said, smirking at Blaine.

"Wait... are you serious? Please tell me your joking. I wasn't even thinking last night. I should have slept in a guest bedroom or on the couch or something. Oh my god I'm so embarrassed. He's going to hate me now. Oh my-"

"Blaine. Shut the fuck up. Please. I wouldn't have you sleep anywhere other than in my arms. Now finish getting dressed and let's go downstairs and eat." Kurt said, stopping Blaine mid-rant.

And Blaine was completely silent now. In fact, he was all smiles. Kurt said that he enjoyed sleeping in Blaine's arms. Even though they weren't together, this still made him impossibly happy.

The two men silently finished getting dressed and walked downstairs together. Blaine purposefully kept his distance from Kurt today, not wanting to make Burt any more uncomfortable.

"Morning boys. Sleep well?" Burt asked, glaring at Blaine on the last part.

"Yes, dad. Leave Blaine alone. He's a friend, not an enemy."

"If he's sharing a bed with my son, he's the enemy." Burt said, but Blaine was sure he detected a bit of humor in his voice. He relaxed a lot at that.

"Kurt! Welcome home!"

Kurt turned and was greeted with a warm hug from Carole, his step-mom.

"Carole! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Kurt exclaimed.

"So what's this I hear about your sleeping with a boy? Your father came storming into our room this morning ranting on about holding hands and boys and I don't even know what else. Is that handsome young gentleman behind you your boyfriend?" Carole questioned.

Kurt and Blaine both blushed.

"No ma'am. I'm just a friend. My name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Blaine introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake Carole's, but Carole wasn't having that. She walked swiftly over to Blaine and hugged him.

"It's so nice to meet you Blaine- wait... did you say Blaine Anderson? As in famous singer Blaine Anderson? My son went to see your show last night with some of his and Kurt's friends."

"Yes. That's me. I met him last night. He seems like a very nice young man. Where is he today?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh, he moved out about the same time as Kurt. He lives with his friends Puck and Mike now. You might have met them, too"

Blaine nodded.

"So tell me. How did you and Kurt meet?" Burt questioned, wanting to learn more about the man standing in his house who so obviously had feelings for his son, even if they refused to acknowledge their chemistry.

So Blaine and Kurt set out into the long story, taking turns in their explanation. They left out details about dates, saying that they simply hung out instead. They figured it would be best to not complicate the story more than need be.

By the end of the tale, everyone in the Hummel household had relaxed visibly and Blaine was being treated like one of the family. Burt and Blaine moved onto a long conversation about football, and then Blaine talked to Carole about everything from favorite band to favorite laundry detergent. He had completely charmed them both.

After a few more hours of visiting, it was about time for the two young men to head back to the tour bus and hit the road again. But first, Burt wanted to have a private talk with Blaine.

Kurt reluctantly left them be, shooting Blaine an apologetic look before going off to gossip with Carole in the living room for a while, leaving Blaine alone to follow Burt upstairs.

"I'm sure you know that I have an obligation to ask what your intentions are with my son." Burt said bluntly when he and Blaine were alone in his room.

Blaine hesitated before responding.

"Honestly... I don't really know. I'm not going to lie to you. I really care about your son. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but we've spent a lot of time together this summer. I feel like I really know Kurt. And he really gets me, too. I enjoy spending time with him. I've told Kurt that I care about him, and he's told me that he returns the feeling. But we've decided to remain friends for the time being, because we don't know what will happen when this tour ends. But, if there is any possible way for me to be with Kurt for longer than this summer, I will do everything in my power to make that happen."

Burt was not expecting that much honesty from Blaine. He could tell that he really cared about Kurt, but he was in shock from the amount of sincerity in Blaine's voice.

"Well, son. I guess I have nothing to do but give you my approval. It's obvious that you truly, deeply care for Kurt. Just... don't break his heart."

Blaine nodded, and the two men made their way downstairs.

As they entered the living room, Blaine caught the end-tail of Kurt's conversation with Carole.

"I really, really like him, mom. I just... I don't know. I wish it could work out. But I promise to keep you updated on anything that might happen with Blaine."

"What about me?" Blaine questioned innocently, making his presence known.

Kurt startled at Blaine's sudden appearance.

"How much of that did you hear?" Kurt questioned, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Nothing I didn't already know. Don't worry." Blaine reassured Kurt, winking.

"Well, dad. It's getting late. We should really be heading out if we're going to make it to the next city in time for Blaine's next show. I hate to rush out like this..." Kurt said, standing from the couch and making his way over to Burt.

"It's fine. I'm just glad I could have you for today. I missed you, son. Don't be a stranger." Burt said, hugging his son goodbye.

"And as for you Blaine. Remember what I told you upstairs."

Blaine nodded, then was surprised when Burt pulled him into a hug goodbye as well.

The young men then took turns hugging Carole and departed from the Hummel household, getting onto the tour bus that Blaine had called to pick them up.

"Your family is nice, Kurt. I see where you get it from." Blaine said, taking a hold of Kurt's hand as they boarded the bus.

"Get what from?"

"Everything that is good about you... which just happens to be all of you."

"Thank you. That's so... that's so sweet, Blaine. So what did you and my dad talk about?"

"You. He told me not to break your heart. And I promised him that I wouldn't. I fully intend on keeping that promise."

Kurt stared down at Blaine in shock before pulling him into a tight hug. Kurt could not believe how much he loved this man. He was determined to make the best of the rest of this tour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my god I love this chapter. That is all.

I had no idea where I was going this chapter when I started it, and then, out of nowhere, they were in Lima. I got super excited. It literally took me all day to write this. I would think I was done, and then all of a sudden I would think of something else that I just HAD to add. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do! lol

Oh, and thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	10. Boy loves boy

"Hey guys. Thanks so much for coming out tonight. It means the world to me." Blaine said to his audience, near the end of his sixteenth show.

"I want to leave you guys with one last song, tonight. It's a song that I've been singing for years now, but it never held any real meaning to me... until this summer. This summer, someone came into my life and changed everything. Changed how I see the world. Changed who I am. Changed how I love. And he's here with me tonight. He's been with me every night. And even though I keep bombarding him with songs, and I'm sure he's probably getting tired of it, it's the best way I know how to tell him how I feel. So here it goes."

Kurt giggled from backstage at Blaine's joke. There was no way he'd ever get tired of hearing Blaine sing to him. Blaine had the voice of an angel. And Kurt always knew that Blaine meant every word of every song that he sang to him. No one had ever done that for Kurt before, and it meant the world to him.

Something between the two boys had shifted in the past few days. They were much more affectionate toward one another now. Kurt had opened up a part of himself by showing Blaine his home life. And now, more than ever, they were completely open about how they felt for each other, not bothering to hide the strong feelings that they so obviously felt.

They were truly best friends. They openly flirted with one another, holding hands and hugging as much as the possible could. They were like two pieces of a puzzle that had come together. And now Blaine was singing to Kurt again, and it was as if they were the only two people in the world. Blaine didn't even bother singing the song to the crowd that night. He never took his eyes off of Kurt.

**The more I see you,  
>The more I want you.<br>Somehow this feeling  
>Just grows and grows.<br>With every sigh I become more mad about you,  
>More lost without you,<br>And so it goes.  
>Can you imagine<br>How much I'll love you  
>The more I see you<br>As years go by?  
>I know the only one for me can only be you.<br>My arms won't free you;  
>My heart won't try. <strong>

And with that, the show was done. Blaine rushed off the stage, running straight into the arms of Kurt, who planted a swift kiss on Blaine's cheek, before whispering,

"You mean so much to me."

But both knew that, with only a little over a week left on tour, nothing more could come out of it. Blaine was constantly hugging Kurt, holding his hands, snuggling up to him whenever possible. They always whispered secrets and jokes into each others ears, causing them to both break into fits of laughter.

But they both wanted more. They wanted to be able to be together. They wanted to be able to say "I love you" and know that they would be able to last past this summer. Blaine just knew there had to be an answer to this problem, he could practically feel the answer in the back of his mind somewhere, but he had yet to figure it out. Kurt would be in New York City, attending college and pursuing a career in fashion, while Blaine would go back to his life in California, working on another album.

"What about a long distance relationship?" Blaine questioned that night as they laid in bed, both on their sides, facing one another, so close that their noses were touching.

"I think after having you this summer, that wouldn't be enough. I want all of you, Blaine. I think we both deserve that."

"You're right..." Blaine said, hesitantly.

"Remember what I keep telling you, though. We have skype. We have cellphones. After another album or two you'll probably have a private jet. We can still be friends. We can keep in touch. Maybe I can come visit you during breaks from school, or something. We may not be able to be together, but we can still keep in touch." Kurt tried reassuring Blaine, while trying to reassure himself at the same time. He was just as upset over their situation. Kurt had racked his brain for an answer as well, but he hadn't been able to come up with a solution either.

"I just... I need you, Kurt. I need you to breathe. To live. This summer, you've become a part of me. I lo-"

"No. Don't say that." Kurt interrupted quickly.

"Please don't say that. I don't think I could take it if you did. Not without knowing if we'll be able to make it past next week."

Blaine hesitated before speaking again.

"Kurt, I may not have all of the answers now, but I'm trying here. I'm trying to find a way to make this work. We'll be together, and not just through skype and phone calls, although, if that's what it takes, that's what I'll do. We'll make it past next week. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes. I know we'll make it, because I can't imagine my life without you in it. I can feel it. We're going to make it, Ku-"

But Blaine was cut off again, this time by Kurt's lips on his.

Wait... what?

Kurt's lips were on his. Kurt was kissing him. All of Blaine's wildest dreams were coming true. And oh, he should probably kiss him back now.

Blaine responded eagerly, brushing his tongue gently against Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Blaine's tongue to enter and battle with his own. It wasn't a fight for power or dominance. It was simply an expression of pent-up love and emotions.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arms and pulled him on top of him. Kurt straddled the young superstar, deepening the kiss, before suddenly jerking back, pulling up for air.

"Oh my god. What am I doing?" Kurt gasped out, mentally slapping himself for being so stupid.

"You were kissing me. Why'd you stop?" Blaine asked, not completely in his right mind yet, still high off of the feeling of Kurt's lips on his. Kurt's body on his.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. You mean the world to me, Blaine. I wish we could have been doing that all summer, but I just completely disregarded that whole conversation we just had. We don't know how to make this work, Blaine. I know you're trying. I know we're brainstorming, but, in reality, we only have two weeks left together." Kurt explained, trying to rationalize to himself why he had stopped kissing Blaine, the man of his dreams. The man he was totally and completely in love with. The man who had never looked as gorgeous than in that moment, practically glowing after kissing him... and what was Kurt saying? Oh yeah. Kissing. Right. Bad. It was bad.

"So why can't we do this for the next two weeks?" Blaine questioned, still not seeing a problem in his high state. He knew, deep down, that they probably shouldn't be doing this... that they would end up getting hurt, but, after kissing Kurt like that, the man he loved, he couldn't think straight. He couldn't find a reason to not just keep on kissing Kurt.

"Because where will that leave us? We'll be heart broken when this all comes crashing down. I don't want to get in too deep." Kurt argued, finally regaining the ability to think again.

"But I'm already in too deep. There's no stopping that. It's too late. Kurt... I'm- I'm in love with you. There. I said it. I, Blaine Anderson, love you, Kurt Hummel. So I don't see why I can't show that to you."

Kurt was crying now. So Blaine reached up and pulled Kurt back close to him, attempting to comfort him the best way he knew how.

"I... I love you, too, Blaine. I do. I really do. I just... I don't know what to do."

"Hey, shhh, it's ok. I'm sorry. It's ok. I love you. Don't worry. We'll figure it out, okay. I'll do everything I can to figure it out. But for now, can we please just be together? I don't think I can handle another day being with you without having all of you."

Kurt nodded, unable to speak through his tears, and then buried his head into Blaine's chest. They eventually fell asleep, wrapped up in one another tighter than ever before.

Blaine was, surprisingly, the first to wake the next morning. He usually slept longer than Kurt, but took the opportunity this time to watch the young man sleep. Kurt was laying half on top of him, so Blaine adjusted himself so that he could look down and see his face. Kurt looked like an angel when he slept. But then again, Kurt looked like an angel all the time. Blaine was so in love with him. He just had to find a way to be with him. Forever.

Woah. Where did that thought come from? Blaine knew he was in love, but woah. That was intense. Forever... wow.

Blaine glanced down at Kurt again as Kurt began to stir in his sleep, gradually waking up. Slowly, Kurt began to open his eyes, only to see Blaine looking down at him with a loving expression in his eyes.

"I like waking up to your face." Kurt said in a deep, husky voice, unlike anything Blaine had ever heard the young man emit. But, then again, Blaine usually woke up so long after Kurt that Kurt was rid of his sleepy voice by the time Blaine heard him talk. Blaine enjoyed hearing Kurt's voice like this. He hoped to wake up to it thousands times more.

And woah. There were those intense thoughts again. But you know what, Blaine didn't even care. He didn't care that he had only known Kurt for that summer. He didn't care that they were so young. He didn't care about anything in that moment except for Kurt. He would definitely find a way to be with him, no matter what it took.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Good morning, sleepy head. You haven't changed your mind about us since we talked last night, have you?"

Kurt had to think for a minute about what they had discussed the previous night. He was still pretty out of it from being asleep. But then it all came rushing back. They had kissed. And told each other that they loved one another. They had basically said 'fuck it' to the future and decided to live in the here and now. And Kurt had never felt so happy or relieved.

Kurt leaned up and pressed a passionate kiss onto Blaine's lips. He could feel Blaine smiling into the kiss.

"I'll take that as a no." Blaine joked, after they both finally pulled away from the kiss.

Kurt snuggled his head back into Blaine's neck.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled. So Kurt was in this just as deep as he was.

"You know, I was just thinking that. I'm pretty sure that can be arranged."

And with that, the boys fell back asleep, content to spend the entire day just laying in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I tried to keep them apart! I really did! BUT I AM WEAK! SO, SO WEAK! But... anyway... I have given you Klaine :)

Also, no worries. This is not the end. I've still got a few more chapters left in me

One last note: YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD! SO MANY REVIEWS/ALERTS/FAVORITES! You guys keep a smile on my face throughout the day. I love writing this story, but your responses just make it that much better. Thank you so so so so so so so much!

Ah! Almost forgot. The song is The More I See You, sung by Michael Buble.


	11. Boy dances with boy

And now they were in the final countdown. There was only one more week left on the tour. The end was fast approaching

But Kurt and Blaine had decided to stop trying to figure out a way to be together after all of this ended and just enjoy the here and now. They just wanted to enjoy whatever time they had left together. So neither of them spared a single thought about what would happen when the tour ended. They figured that if an idea struck them on how to be together, it would just happen. Until then, they were just completely consumed with thoughts for one another.

Two days before the last show, Kurt and Blaine were walking around the downtown Memphis area, hand in hand.

They had the day off after Blaine's performance in Memphis the night before. They didn't have to travel again until the next day, where they would go to LA to finish off the tour with one final performance.

Kurt and Blaine wandered onto Beale street, following the sound of the music that they could hear pounding from a few blocks away, enjoying their day off in the warm sunshine. The jazz music surrounded them, as did the people and culture of Memphis, and they instantly fell in love with the city, not even knowing where to start first.

"Let's shop around a bit before we go to the park to listen to the music." Kurt suggested.

So the men spent the afternoon going into various shops, most of them filled with old jazz vinyls and pictures of Elvis. They took turns trying on crazy hats that they found in stores, taking pictures of one another on their cell phones, documenting their date.

The two men loved spending time together, regardless of what they were doing, but the thing they loved most was taking in each new city they traveled to. The company they found in one another was just an added bonus. And Memphis was no exception. They loved the vibe and the music and buildings and shops. Kurt was in paradise from all of the boutiques, and Blaine found at least ten vinyl records that he ended up buying. They wandered into a few museums and ate lunch at the Hard Rock Cafe. They even got matching airbrush tattoos on their arms from a booth on the side of the street.

Before they knew it, the day was drawing to a close.

"I can't believe you actually bought those pink sunglasses." Kurt joked, as they made their way back to the tour bus.

"Hey now, you're one to talk. At least I didn't buy a chewbacca backpack." Blaine nudged Kurt in the side, both of them laughing.

"He's adorable! You can't blame me for wanting it." Kurt retorted

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. So, what next? Want to go listen to the live bands in the park, now?" Blaine asked Kurt, as they dropped off their purchases onto the tour bus.

"Only if you'll dance with me." Kurt replied, flirting with Blaine. Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"As if I'd ever give up any excuse to hold you close to me."

They slowly made their way back to the park, Blaine's arm wrapped low around Kurt's back, both walking in silence, taking in the fresh night air.

"This summer has been so amazing." Kurt suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah. It really has been. I thought going on tour would be pretty great on its own. I was going to get to explore the country and sing for my adoring fans. But who knew that it all would have meant shit without you by my side. I never thought I would have found someone as amazing as you, too. How did I get so lucky?" Blaine questioned.

"You know... I was just wondering the same thing." Kurt replied, leaning down to give Blaine a short kiss on the lips as the men entered the park, greeted by the sound of live jazz music.

"You promised to dance with me." Kurt reminded Blaine.

But Kurt didn't need to remind Blaine, because as he was speaking, Blaine was grabbing Kurt's hands and pulling him close, beginning a waltz-like dance.

Kurt giggled as Blaine spun him away from him, then pulled him back in, dipping him backwards. Blaine began humming along to the song, swaying in time with the music.

"You're a natural." Kurt said.

"So are you."

Then Blaine pulled Kurt close, placing his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him close, leaving no space between their bodies. Their foreheads rested against one another and their noses were touching. They could feel the air from each others breathing brush against their faces.

Blaine had never felt so close to someone in his entire life. Not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually. Kurt had become a part of him, and he never wanted to let go. He wanted Kurt by his side, forever and always. And he wanted people to know that this beautiful, talented, kind man that he was currently holding loved him back, because nothing had ever made him feel so special than the knowledge that someone as amazing as Kurt could love him.

"I want people to know about us." Blaine said out of the blue, speaking his mind out loud.

"Umm... Blaine. We're dancing together in the middle of a crowded park. I'm pretty sure people know that we're together." Kurt said, laughing at Blaine's silly remark.

"No, I mean, like, for real. Not just paparazzi shots and rumors. And not implied through us dancing together, either. I want to show you off to the world. Scream from the roof tops that I'm in love with Kurt Hummel! I want everyone to see how awesome my boyfriend is."

"Boyfriend?"

Blaine and Kurt had never discussed what they were. They were just together. That was always enough for them. So Kurt was surprised to hear Blaine refer to him as his boyfriend. Completely flattered, but still surprised.

"Ummm... shit. Sorry. I didn't mean boyfriend..." Blaine stammered, pulling away from Kurt in embarrassment.

"You didn't?"

"Well, I did. I just. I'm sorry I just assumed. I haven't even asked you..." Blaine started babbling, nervous that Kurt would reject him. He seriously hoped that he hadn't screwed everything up.

"So ask me." Kurt replied, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Blaine was shocked.

"What?"

"Ask me to be your boyfriend, Blaine. I promise that if you do I'll say yes." Kurt winked, pulling Blaine close again, resuming the slow, intimate dance that they had just been doing.

Blaine smiled brightly at this.

"Ok. Ummm, well... Kurt Hummel. I love you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I would love nothing more than for you to be my boyfriend."

"Yes, Blaine Anderson, I would love to be your boyfriend." Kurt responded, sealing the deal with a kiss.

"Mmm... I'm happy." Blaine stated, eventually pulling away from the kiss, continuing the slow dance with his boyfriend. His _boyfriend._ Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

"Me too." Kurt replied.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Blaine asked

"We said that we would stay like this forever the other night when we were laying in bed, too. You can't have both. You'll have to pick one."

"Well that's no fair. I want it all." Blaine pouted.

"Well I already have it all."

"You do?"

"I have you, don't I? That's all I'll ever want." Kurt replied, smiling down at Blaine. Blaine spun Kurt again, but this time when he pulled him back, he placed a kiss on his forehead.

They continued to dance some more, content with silence. After a few minutes, Kurt questioned, jokingly.

"So... when do you start showing me off?"

Blaine pondered ideas silently for a minute, before finally replying with the one thing he had been dying to do again since that night almost a month ago.

"Sing with me?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"What, right now? I don't know this song." Kurt questioned, confused at Blaine's request.

Blaine laughed.

"No. At the show in LA. It's the last show, and I want you to sing with me. Not for the whole show, or anything. I think the fans might kill me if I did that. But sing at least one song with me."

"I would love to, Blaine. But we haven't even practiced anything together."

"We sing together all the time on the tour bus! And we sang that song together a month ago without any practice and it was perfect. Besides, we can always practice all day tomorrow. And from what I've heard you say about your old glee club, you guys would sometimes not come up with a number until about an hour before you performed. If you could do that and still beat the Warblers at competition, I'm pretty sure you can sing with two days notice."

"Oh, alright. Fine. But only for you. Because I love you."

"I love you, too"

"Let's not go back to the bus tonight." Kurt suggested suddenly, not wanting to leave his boyfriend's arms.

"What? Where do you suggest we go instead?"

"Nowhere. Let's just stay here. Let's just dance the night away. You said you wanted to stay here forever, right? Well, I can't give you forever, but I can give you the night."

"Not that I don't love this idea, but what about sleep? We need sleep."

"Coffee. There's a 24/7 coffee shop right down the street. When we get tired, we'll go get coffee. Until then, I'm currently running off of the adrenaline caused by being with you. So can you please just continue to hold me tight and dance with me?"

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend's craziness, but couldn't refuse the dance with this beautiful man in his arms all night.

"Fine. But when you're dead tired tomorrow, don't blame me. We still have to practice that song at some point too, remember." Blaine responding, trying to be somewhat practical.

"It will all be worth it. And you said it yourself, I can prepare a song an hour before I have to perform and I'll do just fine. We'll have time to nap. Besides, it's a whole day's drive to get to LA. We'll have plenty of time to catch up on sleep. Don't worry. Trust me."

Trust me... that was something Blaine could surely do. He had never trusted anyone in his life more than he trusted Kurt Hummel. So he held on to Kurt even tighter and continued to dance with him until the early hours of morning.

On their way back to the bus, at around five in the morning, they decided to hit up that coffee shop. As they were waiting on their coffees to be made, Kurt said suddenly,

"You know, Blaine...I was reluctant to be with you. I didn't want to just throw myself around all for a summer romance. But this is so much more than that. I'm not throwing myself around with you. You matter to me. And you make me feel like I matter, too. I'm so happy that we're together. "

"Me too."

And Blaine meant that with all of his heart. He completely agreed with Kurt. This wasn't just some summer romance. He would be with Kurt no matter what, even if it meant rearranging his whole life-

But wait. There's a thought. Yeah... that might actually work. Oh boy. Blaine had some phone calls to make when he got back to LA.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed that meaningless fluff, with just a touch of plot development. lol.

OMG that took me forever to write. Sorry for the 2 day wait! I think that's the longest I've gone without updating for this story. But I just had so much trouble writing this one for some reason! But I know exactly what I'm doing with the rest of this story, so I should be updating pretty quickly again soon. :)

Hope you liked Memphis! (I just visited, so it was all still fresh in my mind. Hence- Memphis!)

Thank you all again for the lovely reviews! You guys rock!


	12. Boy shares boy

When they woke later in the afternoon, they were halfway to LA. They still had a full 24 hours until they would be getting off the tour bus. But neither of the men minded. They were perfectly happy to spend time together on the bus.

"So, what do you want to do today? We're stuck on the tour bus till we make it to LA tomorrow morning. And then I have to start setting up for the show. Sorry I won't have time to show you around." Blaine said

"Oh, no worries. I'll see it when I come to visit you."

Blaine smiled at this.

"How about we watch a Disney movie?" Blaine suggested

Kurt was tempted to say 'again?' but refrained, not wanting Blaine to think that he didn't love every second he spent with him, even if a lot of that time was spent watching Disney movies. Kurt found it endearing. He loved that Blaine still had that childish side left in him. And, while Kurt preferred musicals such as The Sound of Music or My Fair Lady, he still loved Disney, and he loved seeing Blaine so happy. So, instead, he said,

"Sounds great. Mulan or The Little Mermaid?"

"You know me so well. How about both? Then we can practice that duet." Blaine replied, getting up to grab the movies and place one into the dvd player.

"Perfect. I'll go get the popcorn."

Kurt left the room and headed to the kitchen. It might sound strange, but he was going to miss this tour bus. It had started to feel like home to him, as crazy as that was. But then again, maybe it was just Blaine who made it feel like home. Kurt was sure that no matter where he was, if Blaine was by his side, he would feel at home.

Blaine appeared to have been thinking the same thing, because the instant Kurt came back with the popcorn, Blaine pulled him down onto the couch and snuggled close to him, wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

When the movies ended, Blaine went and grabbed his guitar so that they could practice their duet.

"Any ideas of what we should sing?" Kurt asked.

"Not a clue. Something happy. Something that fits into our lives. Every song I've sung for you so far describes exactly how I felt about you. I don't want this one to be any different."

"You know what... I've actually got the perfect song, then." Kurt said, remembering a song by one of his favorite artists. Oh yeah... this song couldn't be more perfect for them.

After hours of practicing the song together, and then a night of deep sleep, they were finally in LA. Blaine was back in his home town. It felt strange to be coming back here after everything that had happened to him this summer. It no longer felt familiar. Kurt was what felt familiar.

Blaine set off to start warming up for the show. Kurt hung back and chatted with various members of the security team. He had grown close to them over the summer. They warmed up to him immediately after that first day that Blaine brought him backstage with him. During the time that Blaine would be doing meet-and-greets, or warming up, or meeting with reporters after the show, Kurt would spend time with the security guards. Kurt had almost become a part of the team. He cared for Blaine even more than they did, so they knew they could trust Kurt with his safety.

"It's been fun, boys." Kurt said to the team.

"We've enjoyed having you along for the ride, Kurt. Take care of our boy, okay?" One of the men said to Kurt. Kurt nodded.

And then it was time for the show to start. Kurt took his position backstage, where he always stood, and enjoyed listening to his boyfriend sing. It was crazy how much he loved hearing Blaine sing now. If Kurt thought he had loved Blaine's voice at the beginning of the summer, well, he practically worshiped it now.

Blaine did his usual medley of pop, acoustic, and Disney songs. The crowd ate it up. This had to be the biggest crowd of the entire tour, with it being in LA and the last show of the tour. And Kurt would be singing in front of this crowd soon. Wow. And he thought he had been nervous at Nationals with his old glee club.

And then, suddenly, Blaine was talking about him. Well, that was his cue. It was time to sing.

"You guys may have seen the pictures all over the internet and in magazines and stuff, so I thought I would clear up any and all rumors and tell you guys the truth myself. Some of you may not have even known that I'm gay. Well, I am. And I'm proud of it. So I would like for you to meet my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, who I am totally and completely in love with. I've asked him to come out here tonight and sing with me. So if you would all give him a warm welcome."

Kurt walked onto the stage, butterflies going crazy in his stomach, waving to the crowd who was cheering for him. Wow. A sold out crowd in LA was cheering for _him_, Kurt Hummel, as he walked onto a stage to meet his _boyfriend_, Blaine Anderson.

Holy shit. He had to be dreaming. Kurt subtly pinched himself before sitting down on the stool that had been brought out and placed next to Blaine, where he was currently sitting on his own stool, holding his guitar. Ouch. That hurt! Yep, he was definitely awake. This was actually happening.

Again... holy shit.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, smiled and nodded at him, and then Blaine began playing the opening to the song. Kurt started off the song, singing the first few verses.

**Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<strong>

Kurt stopped singing at this point and Blaine took over.

**Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<strong>

Then both of the men sang together, their voices harmonizing and sounding like the most natural thing in the world. Blaine could never get over how great his and Kurt's voices sounded together. It was like they were born to do this. They finished the rest of the song singing together.

**However far away I will always love you**  
><strong>However long I stay I will always love you<strong>  
><strong>Whatever words I say I will always love you<strong>  
><strong>I will always love you<strong>

**Whenever I'm alone with you**  
><strong>You make me feel like I am free again<strong>  
><strong>Whenever I'm alone with you<strong>  
><strong>You make me feel like I am clean again<strong>

**However far away I will always love you**  
><strong>However long I stay I will always love you<strong>  
><strong>Whatever words I say I will always love you<strong>  
><strong>I will always love you<strong>

When they finished, Blaine put down his guitar and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, kissing him straight on the mouth. In front of a sold out show in LA. Where everyone could see them. A gay couple. Kissing. And he didn't even care. But neither did Kurt. They were both completely proud of who they were.

Just as they had anticipated, paparazzi and fans bombarded them backstage after the show.

Even Kurt gave out a few autographs, which was pretty surprising for him. Blaine, though, wasn't surprised. Kurt was gorgeous. And he had a beautiful voice. Put the two together and he was total superstar material.

Kurt and Blaine posed for a few pictures, Kurt making sure they got his best side, and then answered as many questions as they could that the paparazzi asked them,

"Yes, we are definitely together."

"We met this summer. It's a long story..."

"Yes, we're both gay. Not bi-sexual."

"Yes, I really love Blaine. No, I'm not using him to get famous."

"No, he's not putting out an album. But he will be a famous fashion designer one day. Maybe he could design outfits for my next tour."

And then, finally, the crowd had cleared and the two men were alone together again.

"Well, that was kind of amazing." Kurt said, exhausted from the excited energy of all the people who met him after the show.

"Just kind of?"

"Ok, that was completely mind-blowing. I'm still in shock. You'll have to excuse my inarticulacy."

Blaine laughed, and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. They stood wrapped up in each other until the car that Blaine's manager had called to take them back to Blaine's apartment arrived.

"We can sleep at my apartment tonight, if you want. Then I'll drop you off at the airport tomorrow so you can fly back to New York in time for class on Monday."

Kurt just nodded, suddenly overcome with sadness. This was really all ending. It would be over tomorrow. The best summer of his life. The best thing that had ever happened to him- done.

"Hey now, don't be sad. Stop thinking sad things. Just live in the here and now. We've still got tonight together." Blaine said, seeing the sad look on Kurt's face.

And with that, they got in the car and made their way to Blaine's apartment.

"Ummm... woah. You live here? This place is all kinds of amazing." Kurt said as they entered Blaine's apartment. Apartment didn't seem like the right word though, because the place was massive.

"Thanks. It's a bit big for just me... but oh well. I didn't even pick it out. My agent got it for me. But I'm glad you like it."

"So what should we do?" Blaine asked while following Kurt around the apartment, who was taking in the lavishness of it all.

"Anything but sleep. No sleep for us. If we sleep, it will be tomorrow faster."

"I completely agree. No movies either." Blaine added.

Kurt nodded his agreement.

"Can we just stay up and talk?" Kurt asked, wanting to spend every last precious second just being with Blaine.

"I think that sounds lovely. I'll go get us some cookies and coffee from the kitchen. My room is to the right."

Kurt wandered into Blaine's room. It was simple, but still magnificent. There was a giant king sized bed in the middle of the room, a bookshelf that was practically overflowing with books and CDs of all kinds, and a record player sat off to the corner, with vinyls surrounding the floor around it. There was also a couch off to the side, but Kurt completely ignored that and went straight for the bed, making himself comfortable.

"Non fat mocha latte, just the way you like it." Blaine said, upon entering the room, handing Kurt his coffee.

"Thank you."

"So, you excited to see your friends again?"

"I'm definitely excited to see Mercedes. She'll never believe what happened to me this summer. I might have to find some of those magazines that have pictures of us in them in order for her to believe me. You know, you can thank her for us meeting. I almost didn't go through with going backstage to meet you. I was a nervous wreck."

Blaine laughed.

"Is that so? Well, I'll have to write her a thank you note or something. Maybe dedicate a song to her on my next album."

"When do you start working on your next album, anyway? Your tour is done now. Time to move on to the next step."

"I have to write the songs first. But I doubt I'll have any trouble coming up with inspiration for songs after this summer... I'm pretty sure my fans will be sick of all the love songs that will be headed their way soon."

Kurt giggled.

"Well, just so long as they don't start throwing tomatoes or something at you at your shows. I can't be having my beautiful clothing designs getting ruined over your mushiness."

"So, we're on the same page then. I was hoping you would want to design some outfits for me. In case you haven't noticed this summer, my fashion sense is pretty much non-existent."

"Oh, trust me. I noticed. It's adorable, though. But yes, I will definitely be designing your clothes from now on."

And their conversation went on like that for the rest of the night, both men talking about anything and everything, planning their future, getting to know one another better, taking frequent breaks from conversation to just kiss and explore one another, taking each other in, memorizing the other, hoping to take just a bit of the other with them when the went their separate ways in the morning.

"Hey, do you mind if I use your shower really quick before we have to go to the airport?" Kurt asked when he noticed the sun starting to peak through the curtains.

"Sure thing. I'll be in the kitchen making us breakfast." Blaine said, giving Kurt a quick peck on the lips and leaving the bedroom.

Once Blaine made some eggs, bacon, and toast, he figured he had a few more minutes before Kurt would be out of the shower, so he decided that now would be the opportune time to make some phone calls to his agent and landlord.

"Hey," Blaine said through the phone to his agent.

"Could you do me a few favors?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA. Although I'm pretty sure you guys all know what Blaine has planned by now. I mean, come on... Blaine may be kind of slow sometimes, but he's not a complete idiot. :)

**Correction:** Love Song is by The Cure. I had just only heard the Adele cover. Thanks **OhhhSkyler **and **itwaseasy** for pointing that out to me!

And again... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY LIKE OH MY GOD! But seriously... thank you so much. I love that you guys love this story.


	13. Boy meets NYC

When Kurt got out of the shower a few minutes later, Blaine was just finishing up his phone calls.

"You ready to head out to the airport?" Blaine questioned

"No, not really. But I suppose I have to, don't I. School's waiting." Kurt answered, glumly.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's bags and then, with one last kiss, they were off.

"Now boarding Flight 127 to New York City, New York. Now boarding." A voice called over the intercom.

Blaine was able to go through security with Kurt to see him off at the gate. Being famous had its perks sometimes.

"That's you."

"That's me..." Kurt repeated, stalling.

'I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry.' Kurt thought on repeat. Shit. He was crying.

Blaine saw the tears falling from Kurt's eyes and immediately grabbed his boyfriend into a tight hug, trying to comfort him the best that he could.

"I don't want to leave you." Kurt mumbled in a raspy voice.

"It's not for forever. We'll be together again soon." Blaine reassured Kurt.

"I'll never say goodbye to you." Kurt said, wiping at his eyes frantically with the back of his hand.

And with that, Kurt let go of Blaine and walked onto the plane, not looking back. It would hurt that much more if he did.

Kurt texted Blaine the second he landed in New York City.

_I'm here. I miss you already. -Kurt_

Blaine replied almost immediately.

_I miss you, too. Skype later tonight? -Blaine_

_Yes please! I love you! -Kurt_

_I love you, too. -Blaine_

And then Mercedes was pulling up to the airport to pick Kurt up, so Kurt hurriedly stuffed his phone back into his pocket, a sad smile on his face. He was back home, but he had never felt so alone. But the instant he saw Mercedes, his smile lit up considerably.

"I missed you! But you need to explain to me what happened to your car. Why was it delivered to the dorm a few weeks ago? And why did you not come home with it? How did you manage to finish the tour without your car?" Mercedes questioned.

But Kurt wasn't ready to explain the whole story. It was still fresh in his mind and it would hurt too much to talk about his summer romance with Blaine. Kurt would tell Mercedes all of the details soon enough, but he just wasn't ready yet.

"I'll explain soon, honey. I promise. Just... not right now. Let's just get back to the dorm. I just want to sleep before classes start tomorrow."

It was now Wednesday of Kurt's second week back at school. He skyped with Blaine every night since they parted ways, texted him throughout the days, and called him when either had a few free minutes to spare. It was difficult to go from seeing Blaine every single day to only talking to him a few times throughout the day. It physically hurt Kurt sometimes.

Just as Kurt was thinking this, he saw that he had an incoming call on his laptop. Blaine was calling him through skype.

Kurt rushed to his laptop, fixing his hair along the way, and quickly answered the call, turning on his webcam so Blaine could see him.

"Hey. I was just thinking about you." Kurt said, moving the laptop over to his bed so he could get comfortable. He and Blaine usually talked for at least an hour when they spoke over skype. It was harder to hang up when they were right in front of each other, so their conversations often lasted longer.

"I was just thinking of you, too. Hence the skype call." Blaine laughed.

"I don't see how you can be so cheery all the time." Kurt said, jokingly.

"Well I'm especially cheery right now because I'm talking to you." Blaine explained. Kurt blushed.

"Hey! Guess what I found today!" Blaine said, suddenly excited.

"What?" Kurt was a little hesitant to ask. Blaine seemed way too excited about this. It couldn't be good.

And then Blaine was lifting up a magazine and putting it right up to the webcam.

"What is that?" Kurt questioned.

"It's us! I was checking out at the grocery store today and looked over and there we were on the cover! Check it out! We're making out at my show in LA!" Blaine said, practically giddy.

"Oh jeez... You are way too excited about this."

"Of course I am! You're totally hot! And now everyone knows that we're together! Not just the people who were at the LA show. Why wouldn't I be excited that everyone can see that I snagged myself the hottest guy around?" Blaine said, sticking his tongue out at Kurt.

"Oh hush, you. Although, that is kind of sweet. But I'm still humiliated. I haven't even told Mercedes about you, yet. What if she sees that? Oh man... she would kill me for not telling her."

"You haven't told Mercedes yet? Are you serious? Why not?" Blaine asked, curious that Kurt hadn't told Mercedes about him. Kurt told Mercedes everything. Blaine was suddenly worried that Kurt was embarrassed of him or something.

Kurt blushed before explaining.

"It just.. it hurts too much to talk about. I miss you so much."

Oh. So Kurt wasn't ashamed of him. The exact opposite. He loved Blaine so much that it hurt him to talk about him. That broke Blaine's heart.

"I'm sorry... I- I'm just so sorry. I promise I'll make everything better soon. Sooner than you think." Blaine said, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Blaine, I appreciate it... but don't make a promise that you can't keep." Kurt said, sighing.

"I'll keep this promise. Trust me. But for now, I need to go. I have some stuff to take care of. I'll see you soon. Love you." Blaine said.

Kurt barely had time to say 'I love you' back before Blaine had ended the call and disappeared from his screen. Kurt missed him instantly. He had no idea how he would make it two more months before he saw Blaine in person again. He truly hoped that Blaine would somehow find a way to keep his promise to make everything better.

Later that day, Kurt was hanging out with Mercedes between classes. They were eating together outside at a picnic table, enjoying the warm summer breeze. Mercedes was going on about some cute boy she had seen on the street the other day, but Kurt wasn't really paying attention. He was in his own world again, thinking about Blaine.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a slap on the arm from Mercedes.

"Boy, what is wrong with you? You've been mopey ever since you got back. Please don't tell me you're all heartbroken because you and Blaine Anderson didn't end up falling in love or something. I mean, you know the chances of someone famous falling for one of their fans is like, one in a million, right?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the irony of what Mercedes was saying to him. He still hadn't told Mercedes about his crazy summer.

"One in a million... right."

Kurt figured now was the time to tell Mercedes the truth about his relationship with Blaine. He figured it couldn't hurt any more than it already did to talk about it out loud. Besides, Mercedes was his best friend and deserved to know what had happened to him.

"Mercedes, it's time I told you about what happened to me this summer."

"It's about time, boy. Go ahead, dish the deets."

"Ok... well, you already know that my car broke down, but I was still able to finish the tour. Well, that's because I rode on the tour bus with Blaine."

"Blaine Anderson? Shut the fuck up! No you didn't!"

"Yeah... Blaine Anderson. After we met at his show here in New York, he apparently developed a crush on me. He asked me out a week later after one of his shows, and then we started hanging out after every show, so when my car broke down, he asked me to ride on the bus with him."

"You're friends with Blaine Anderson? No way. I'm not buying it. We need to get you to a doctor or something, because you are seriously losing it."

"I don't need a doctor. I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much. And we're not friends..."

"Kurt, what? I don't unders-"

But Kurt cut her off and pulled the magazine that Blaine had showed him over skype out of his backpack. Even though it was still kind of odd to see himself on the cover of a magazine, kissing his boyfriend, of all things, he wanted a copy of the magazine for himself, as a reminder that, yes, that really did happen, so after he ended the call with Blaine, he walked down the street to the nearest convenience store and bought himself a copy.

Kurt shoved the magazine in front of Mercedes' face.

"Understand now?" Kurt questioned, a smile on his face, trying not to laugh at his friend's reaction.

"HOLY SHIT! Is that you? Oh my god, that _is _you! You're not friends with Blaine... you're dating Blaine!"

Kurt nodded, confirming her exclamation.

"How could you keep this from me, Kurt? This is huge! Oh my god! You're dating Blaine Anderson! And that's why you've been so sad! Because you miss him! Oh my god! I can't believe this! This is incredible!" Mercedes went on and on describing how awesome it was.

"That's not even the whole story, Mercedes. I sang with him at his last show in LA. In front of everyone. That's where they got the picture for this magazine. It was amazing. I hadn't done something like that since high school. It just felt... right, I guess." Kurt said, thinking back to that amazing night.

"I am so happy for you, Kurt! You deserve something good in your life!" Mercedes exclaimed, pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

"So I have one question for you: Can I talk to him?" Mercedes questioned, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Who? Blaine?"

"Yes Blaine! He may be taken now, but the boy is fine. Plus, I have to give him the standard I'm-Kurt's-best-friend-hurt-him-and-I-cut-you speech." Mercedes said, a serious look on her face.

"Ugh, fine. I'll call him. Hold on."

Kurt laughed, but knew better than to deny Mercedes, so he pulled out his phone and, reluctantly, gave in to her demand. He quickly dialed Blaine's number, which he knew by heart by now, and only had to wait a second before Blaine hurriedly answered.

"Hey baby." Blaine answered, knowing it was Kurt calling him.

"Hey."

"I get to talk to again so soon? I can't believe my luck!" Blaine joked, even though he really was excited to get to talk to Kurt any chance he got.

"Yeah, yeah... there's actually someone here who wants to talk to you. First, can I just say I'm sorry."

"Wait, Kurt, what?"

But Kurt had already passed the phone to Mercedes, who was now threatening Blaine in her most intimidating voice.

"Listen up, Blaine Anderson. You may be famous. And you may be super fine. But same rules apply to you that would apply to anyone else dating Kurt. You better take care of my boy. Break his heart and I break you."

"Ummm... Hey Mercedes. And... ok. I mean, uh, yes ma'am. I won't break his heart."

"Good. Now, with that said, I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!" Mercedes squeeled into the phone.

Blaine laughed.

"I'm glad you approve. Hey Mercedes, while I have you on the phone, can I ask you a favor? Kurt can't hear you right now, right?"

"Nope, he can't hear me. What's up?" Mercedes responded, shifting away from Kurt, to make sure that he couldn't hear Blaine through the phone.

Kurt looked over at Mercedes with a questioning look on his face. He got even more confused as Mercedes' face lit up. She kept nodding her head, mumbling "yes" and "okay, I can do that" and "oh my god!" Kurt had no idea what Blaine was telling her, but he wanted to find out.

A few minutes later, Mercedes was handing the phone back to Kurt, a smug smile on her face.

"What was all of that about, Blaine?" Kurt questioned once he had the phone back up to his ear.

"Don't worry about it. Just had to talk to Mercedes about a few things. But anyway, I need to go. I have a busy day ahead of me. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

And with that, both men hung up the phone.

Kurt immediately turned and attacked Mercedes with questions.

"You gonna tell me what all of that was about?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

"I won't say a word. Now come on, we're going to be late for class." Mercedes said, and with that, she stood up and began to walk away, leaving a dumbstruck Kurt behind her.

It was now Friday afternoon, and Kurt hadn't heard from Blaine all day. Kurt had texted Blaine a few times that day, but Blaine never responded.

It was odd for Kurt to go so long without hearing from Blaine. To be honest, he was beginning to worry about him.

Kurt was about to go off campus for a little while and just walk around Times Square to take his mind off of things, but then Mercedes came bounding into his room.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Mercedes questioned him, blocking his door, not allowing Kurt to pass.

"I was about to go to Times Square and walk around for a bit, to get my mind off of Blaine. I haven't heard from him all day. Want to join me?"

"Nope. You're staying right here."

"What? Mercedes, come on. What are you playing at?" Kurt questioned his friend's odd behavior.

"Nothing. I just want to hang out in your room. Let's watch a movie or something."

"I don't feel like watching a movie. I feel like walking around New York City. What has gotten into you? Jeez!" Kurt was beginning to get frustrated now.

"I don't care what you feel like doing. You are not leaving this room." Mercedes said, her bitch-face on.

Kurt knew not to mess with that face, so he gave in, sitting down on his bed with a huff.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Trust me, you'll be happy soon." Mercedes mumbled under her breath, but Kurt didn't hear her.

"What?"

"Nothing! So what do you want to watch?"

An hour later, in the middle of watching Moulin Rouge, Kurt finally got a text from Blaine. His face instantly lit up.

_Hey! Sorry I haven't texted you all day. I've been preoccupied. What are you up to? -Blaine_

_Hey! Nothing at the moment. Just in my room. Mercedes has me practically locked up in here -Kurt_

_Good. You should go outside. -Blaine_

Kurt was confused. 'Good'? Why was Blaine happy about Mercedes locking him up? This day was just getting more and more confusing. And Kurt knew that Blaine was busy, but he had never been too busy to just send him a quick text before. And why did he want him to go outside? Kurt had so many questions.

_What. Why? -Kurt_

But Kurt didn't get a chance to hit send, because, suddenly, he heard the sound of a guitar being played right outside his bedroom window. Kurt glanced over at Mercedes, who was smiling over a him, a knowing look on her face, motioning with her hands for Kurt to go to the window and investigate. So Kurt went to the window and peered down the two stories. What he saw, nothing could have prepared him for.

There was Blaine Anderson, standing outside his window, playing the guitar. Oh, and now he was starting to sing. It was a total Say Anything moment, minus the boombox. And it was the most romantic thing Kurt had ever seen. Even better than the times Blaine had sung to him in front of sold out crowds, because, this time, it was just Kurt and Blaine, and Blaine was in New York City, singing only for him.

"What are you waiting for? Your man is waiting for you. Go get him." Mercedes told Kurt, pushing toward the door.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Kurt questioned, pausing at the door in shock.

"Yes! This is what Blaine and I planned over the phone the other day. He's here for you, Kurt. So stop talking to me and go outside and get him!"

With that, Kurt took off running down the stairs and out the door, standing right in front of Blaine as he sang his song to him.

**Baby I want you  
>Baby I want you<br>Baby I do**

**Darling I love you**  
><strong>Darling I love you<strong>  
><strong>Know that it's true<strong>

**Don't leave me here out on my own**  
><strong>Don't you know how I hate to be alone<strong>  
><strong>I just want to be a part of your home<strong>

**Baby I want you**  
><strong>Baby I want you<strong>  
><strong>Baby I do<strong>

**Darling I love you**  
><strong>Darling I love you<strong>  
><strong>Know that it's true<strong>

**Don't leave me here out in the cold**  
><strong>Don't you know that it's your hand I want to hold<strong>  
><strong>As these days fly past and unfold<strong>

**Baby I want you**  
><strong>Baby I want you<strong>  
><strong>Baby I do<strong>

**Darling I love you**  
><strong>Darling I love you<strong>  
><strong>Know that it's true<strong>

By the end of the song, a large group had gathered around the couple standing outside. Everyone knew who Blaine was, and a lot of people had heard rumor that a student at NYU was dating him. Now it was confirmed. It was kind of obvious that Blaine was there for Kurt. That he was in love with Kurt. He never once took his eyes off of him as he sang.

"Kurt, I hope you don't mind me coming here." Blaine said, setting his guitar down on a picnic table next to him when he finished the song, slowly making his way closer to Kurt, until he finally reached him and took his hands in his own.

"Mind? Of course I don't mind! I'm just confused! What are you doing here, Blaine? I thought we weren't going to meet up until Thanksgiving in LA!" Kurt said, confusion visible on his face.

"I couldn't wait that long. I had to see you again. I had to be with you. I love you, Kurt. More than I could ever tell you."

"I love you, too." Kurt replied, quickly leaning down and planting a kiss on Blaine's lips, reveling in the taste that he could never forget. It tasted distinctly of Blaine. Kurt loved the familiarity of it all.

"But I still don't understand what you're doing here..." Kurt said, as he finally pulled away, not wanting to make-out with Blaine in front of his classmates. No, he would do that later, in the privacy of his own room.

"Well, my flight landed here about an hour ago, and I headed straight here, to you. I can hang out with you on campus for a bit, but then I'll need to head over to my new apartment to meet with the movers." Blaine explained, a large smile on his face.

It took Kurt a moment to comprehend what Blaine was saying.

"Wait... movers? What? Blaine, are you saying..." Kurt was at a loss for words.

"Yes, Kurt. I'm moving to New York City. Four blocks from NYU, to be exact. I'm a singer. I can do that from anywhere. I don't know why I didn't realize that earlier. I guess I just though LA was my home... but I was wrong. You are my home now, Kurt. Wherever you are is where I want to be."

Kurt was crying now. Blaine pulled him into a tight hug, resting his head against Kurt's chest, not letting go as he finished explaining.

"I called my agent when you were in the shower in LA and asked him to do me a few favors. He helped me move out of my apartment and find a new one here in the city. Also, I talked with my manager and record company, and they okay'd me recording my next album here. Besides, there are tons of little venues for me to perform at here, too, so it's kind of perfect. And when I told them that my new fashion designer lived here and it would be more convenient for him to measure me for fittings and stuff like that, they were all for the move."

Kurt was speechless.

"Say something, Kurt. I love you. I hope that me doing all of this is okay with you."

And yep, that got Kurt talking.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I'm okay with this! I'm more than okay with this! I'm ecstatic! You're moving here! You are going to live here! We can be together! I'm so happy, Blaine, I don't even know what else to say! I love you!"

And now they were kissing again, much more passionate than the kiss they shared a moment before. But Blaine and Kurt didn't care who was watching anymore. The whole world could be watching them and they wouldn't care. They were totally and completely happy.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have one more thing to tell you!" Blaine exclaimed, eventually pulling away from Kurt, but still holding him close in his arms.

"What is it?" Kurt questioned, wondering what else Blaine could have to tell him when he had already given him the world.

"I want you to move in with me."

Kurt gasped.

"Of- of course I'll move in with you!"

This was all more than Kurt had ever dreamed of. Kurt thought when he set out on his adventure at the beginning of summer that he would have a fun time following his idol around the country. He never could have guessed that he would end up finding his one true love.

Blaine was thinking the same thing as he and Kurt made their way up to Kurt's room to "catch up" for a few hours before heading to Blaine's new apartment.

Blaine couldn't believe his luck, finding the love of his life and having the most incredible summer he could ever remember having. And now, his life would be better than ever, because he had Kurt. Blaine had made the right decision in moving to New York. He had no regrets. And he knew he would never have any regrets as long as Kurt was by his side- just love.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's over! That makes me really sad. I seriously loved writing this story. Thank you all so much for sticking with it till the end.

I left some room at the end so that I could possibly write a sequel... if you guys want. Review and tell me what you want from me, and I'll try to deliver.

In the meantime, I have a few other fic ideas floating around in my head that I want to try out. But I probably won't write anything again until May 11, because I have final exams...

The song in this chapter is Baby I Want You, sung by Amos Lee. And the reference to Say Anything, in case you've never seen the movie, is this- http:/www. youtube. com / watch?v=-j379JbL-xM (just take out the spaces)

It's been fun! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Keep following me for more stories. And, follow me on tumblr if you have one! I'm moonshoespotterstarkid


	14. Go the Distance is now a book!

I promised I would tell you guys when I had the news, so here it is!

I have written and published a book based off of this fanfiction, with characters Liam and Rose taking the place of Kurt and Blaine!

The book is called _Across the Miles_, by me, Kristen Dickerson!

You can buy it on Smashwords, Kobo, iBook on iTunes, and Nook as of right now.

It will soon be available on Amazon, Sony, and Diesel, so keep an eye out for it there if you prefer to buy it through those websites.

If you liked this fanfic, you will definitely like the book. It's new and improved! And tell your friends! :)


End file.
